The Devil U Know
by Phx
Summary: Frank’s girlfriend, Callie Shaw, is planning Callie Shaw’s Best Ever New Year’s Eve Party…but unbeknownst to her; she is not the only one making ‘special’ plans for the Hardy’s this evening. This Story is Complete.


The Devil U Know 

Callie Shaw was very pleased with herself. In a couple of days she was going to throw the best New Year's Eve party ever and all the plans were coming together nicely. She had decided that she wanted an East Indian food buffet and was just going over the final arrangements with the caterer, a little East Indian restaurant that was renowned for its wonderful curries.

"Yes, the vegetable curry will round out the buffet nicely", she confirmed with Jugdeep, a pleasant East Indian girl who booked all catered events.

After Callie hung up she smiled to herself – everything was going to go just as planned – right down to the curry dishes. Callie always loved the way "Little India's" did their curry – they added one extra ingredient that seemed to make all the difference – cardamom. And at her party, it was going to make a world of difference.

She had found that out by accident one day when she had dropped in to pick up a take-out order and overheard the woman in front of her asking if they used that particular spice in any of their dishes because she was allergic – and they did…in their curry dishes.

_Cardamom,_ Callie said chuckling to herself, _now that will be our little secret_.

_**phx**_

Christmas in the Hardy household had been a more subdued affair then in prior years. Fenton's older sister, Gertrude had arrived on Christmas Eve in time to see Joe come home from the hospital and was spending a week with the Hardy's. Laura was a bit stressed over this as she was every time that Gertrude came to visit because the older woman was a tad bit bossy and this made Laura very uncomfortable.

But this time, maybe because of what had happened to her nephew, Gertrude seemed more agreeable then she had been on previous visits. And for once, she did not give a lecture or scold the boy's about how dangerous detective work was – probably because what had happened to Joe had nothing to do with their amateur sleuthing escapades. However there was still a bit more tension in the household then usual.

And part of the tension had to do with what had happened all by itself. Joe was in denial about the whole thing and wasn't talking to anyone about what had happened. Dr. Sidhu had arranged a counselor to talk to Joe on a number of occasions while he was still in the hospital and while Joe did have some good talks with the man, he would only talk about his family, Vanessa…and Iola. _Mostly about Iola_.

Afterwards Joe felt a lot more at peace with her death and for the first time he felt he was ready to move on without her.

He had blocked out most of what had happened in the ditch that night and the counselor could only advise his family to continue to encourage him to talk to someone because he would have to deal with it eventually. They promised they would and had already called their own family doctor for a referral before Joe was released.

Frank was feeling tremendous guilt over what had happened to Joe. He blamed himself for starting the rumor and had even went to the office to turn himself in after hearing that Lisa Hann and Janet Biggerman had been suspended pending a formal investigation into their part of what had happened.

The whole school was reeling over the deaths of the principle and Paul, and the vicious assault on Joe. The Vice Principle, also Frank's physics teacher, had listened with heart-felt sympathy as Frank offered himself up for suspension as well.

_Vice Principle Davis carefully scrutinized the young man before him and didn't say anything for a few minutes after Frank stopped talking. Finally, sighing he looked deep into Frank's troubled brown eyes, "Frank I cannot understand what you and your family are going through but I think it is noble that you have come here to accept your part of the blame…however, " and he leaned forward across his desk to make sure that Frank heard everything he was going to say._

"However, what you said to Callie was between you and Callie. It was a private conversation. If I punish you for what was supposed to be a conversation between two people who were making observations, albeit in a joking manner, then where will it stop? You can have your own opinion.

_However it becomes a problem when you misrepresent someone else's opinion as being factual – as in the case of Ms. Hann and Ms. Biggerman. They were eavesdropping on a private conversation and then took snippets of that conversation and turned it into truths. Bottom line, Frank, your family is going through enough hell without this. Go home and support your brother – he is going to need you. And Frank", he called out as the boy had started to get up and leave his seat, "contrary to how you might feel – you did nothing wrong. What was wrong was when it was taken out of context and spread around…_

_Oh and remind Joe that his make-up exams will be scheduled for the first week after Christmas break_."

Frank still didn't feel any better but promised that he would make sure that nothing like this ever happened to his brother again.

His friends hadn't reacted very well when they found out how the whole thing started, particularly Biff.

"_I started the rumor," Frank had told them quietly the next night while Joe was sleeping in the hospital bed._

"_What?" Biff asked astonished and waited for the dark haired boy to elaborate._

"_Lisa and Janet overheard something I said to Callie and spread it…but I started it". His friends looked shocked and he could see Biff's face become flushed. _

"_You said that Joe was gay? Even in a private conversation with someone else…Frank, Joe is your brother…"_

_Biff was angry – Frank was Joe's big brother; he was supposed to love and protect Joe – how could he say something like that…even to his own girlfriend? Hell, especially to his girlfriend! _

"_No, " Frank tried to justify, "I wasn't being serious, it was just a joke…"_

_Biff actually snorted when he heard that and scoffed, "So you think this is funny. Hardy…I'm done. I thought you were a better person…a better brother then that – I guess I was wrong. Tell Joe I'll call him later." And then Biff had to walk away before he did or said something he would regret later but right now he did not want to even look at Frank Hardy_

That was over a week ago and Biff still wasn't saying anything to Frank. He had dropped by to visit Joe almost everyday but he completely ignored Frank. Joe noticed it but was assured that everything was fine when he asked Frank about it later.

"Joe, don't worry about it", Frank had said trying to keep Joe from being distressed over anything, "Me and Biff just had a disagreement over something. It will blow over".

_Joe wanted to find out what had actually happened but he was in too much pain to continue with this for now. However, he had resolved to find out the truth one way or the other. If Frank and Biff didn't want to tell him then he would hunt down their other friends – some one would know._

And now with only a few days left until the New Year's Eve party, the brothers were sitting in Joe's bedroom as Frank helped Joe study for his upcoming exams.

"Well?" Frank asked waiting for Joe to answer the question he had just asked but Joe had a faraway look on his face and appeared lost in thought. So Frank tried again, "Joe?" he said only this time louder immediately regretting it as Joe just about jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry", Joe said meekly as his willed himself to relax. One of the most obvious side affects from his ordeal was his jumpiness and Frank nodded his head sadly, "That's ok, I didn't mean to startle you. What are you thinking about?"

Joe turned his troubled blue eyes on his older brother for a few minutes before he said anything, "I was just wondering when you were going to finally level with me and tell me what's going on with you and Biff", he said quietly and Frank sighed knowing that it was coming.

"You guys don't look at each other when you're in the same room, and I haven't heard you say more then two things to each other since this happened", Joe didn't understand what could possibly be going on with them as he rubbed his jaw a little as it was still a bit sore whenever he spoke.

"Joe…", Frank started but then was saved as their Aunt Gertrude knocked on the door before poking her head in.

"Frank…Joe…it's suppertime", she said as she smiled affectionately as her nephews. She really doted on them although she seldom showed it and tonight she had some news that she was hoping would take everyone's mind off of the past two weeks.

"Thanks – Auntie, we'll be right down", Frank grinned back happy for the reprieve but as he went to get off the bed Joe grabbed his arm.

"I want to know!"

"Yes and you will," Frank started as he used the arm that Joe was holding to help the younger Hardy get up off the bed without rattling his still tender sides too much," but we had better get down to eat now or Mom starts to worry!"

As Joe straightened up he sighed – Frank was right. Every since Joe had come home everyone, especially his mom, had been watching him like a hawk and whatever was going on could wait until later.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy looked up from the table when he heard his sons coming. Frank came in first with a big grin on his face while Joe followed at a slower pace looking a bit more subdued. He looked much better then he had a week earlier but Fenton still involuntarily winced as he saw how pale Joe still was. The doctor had assured him that physically Joe would make a full recovery but emotionally - he wasn't sure how long that would take. And then he had also warned them that Joe might never be the same happy-go-lucky devil-may-care kid that he used to be – but he would get better with their support.

"How you feeling son?" he asked Joe gently as he saw his youngest child gently lower himself into the seat grimacing only slightly as he knocked into the side of the table.

"Ok", Joe said as he carefully picked up his napkin and placed it in his lap. The table was festively decorated with the new table setting that Joe and Frank had given their mother for Christmas.

As was their tradition, the Hardy's had ham and scalloped potatoes on Boxing Day and after his dad said grace and the food was being passed around the table, Joe wished he felt like actually eating. It was the same as with the Christmas dinner. Laura and Gertrude had worked together – with a very minimal fuss, which was in itself shocking, and had laid out the turkey and all the trimmings. And although the food smelt delicious, Joe could not bring himself to eat more then just a couple of bites. It was more then just his jaw still being sore, he just wasn't hungry.

"Joe you're going to eat more then that, aren't you?' he heard his aunt's voice and looked down at his own plate as he felt everyone looking at it. He had taken a small piece of ham and only about a half of scoop of potatoes but to him it looked like a mountain of food.

"I'm not very hungry", he admitted quietly as he picked at the ham without really eating any. He could feel their worried looks and wished he knew what to do to feel better. Gertrude started to argue but Fenton grabbed her arm gently, "Sis, let it go…it's ok".

"No it's not!" she said haughtily, "Look at your son, Fenton. He is wasting away to nothing! I have been here since Christmas Eve and have hardly seen him eat anything. The boy needs to eat". Joe was beginning to feel nauseous as he heard his aunt's voice starting to rise in anger.

"And he will", Fenton's own voice raised as both were impervious to the effect their exchange was having on anyone else," but we can't force him…"

"So you'll let him starve to death!" Gertrude shot back.

"Aunt Gertrude…." Frank began as he could see Joe starting to tremble and knew that this was upsetting his brother.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" a voice screamed and Joe was shocked to see everyone looking at him with wide eyes – did he say that out loud?

"I'll eat", he whispered and then proceeded to force the food into his mouth as tears started to stream down his face, "See I'm eating!"

Ignoring the pain in his jaw and the growing nausea in his stomach, Joe stuffed two more pieces of ham in his mouth followed by a crusty roll. Finally Frank shook off the shock and reached out and stopped Joe from stuffing in potatoes, "Joe don't", he said softly.

Joe stopped and looked at the concerned warm brown eyes of his big brother and then his body revolted and Joe bolted for the bathroom as the entire contents in this stomach rose into the back of his throat.

Frank glared at his aunt for a second before going after Joe.

_**phx**_

"I'm sorry, Fenton", Gertrude said quietly as the door swung shut behind Frank, "I'm just so worried about him – he hardly looks like the boy I saw only a few months ago". Fenton didn't know what to say – he was angry at his sister, he was angry at himself but he was mostly angry at Paul Mitchell for coming into their lives and stealing his son away. And then before he could say anything he was shocked to hear his wife's quiet voice.

"We're all worried Gertrude. It's just that…well," she paused looking for the best way to say it," things are different now. We don't want it to be…but they are.

Joe _is_ getting better but it is taking baby steps to do it. No he hasn't eaten much since he got home from the hospital but at least he is eating. The doctor did warn that it might be a while before Joe gets his appetite back, if he ever truly does…but each time he sits down with us at the table and eats _anything_ it is one more step back towards us – back towards getting better." Laura reached over and took Gertrude's hand, "I know it is hard to sit by and see him like this. But we just have to be patient."

Fenton's sister looked down at the small hand grasping her own, "Laura Hardy – I don't know where on God's green earth that my brother found you", she started briskly but then looked up into her sister-in-law's blue eyes and smiled, "but I am glad he did". She then reached over and gave Laura a hug.

Fenton watched in pleased silence – it was the first that he had seen his wife and sister in such sentiment as he thought to himself, sometimes out of the desert there blooms a rose. What happened to Joe was horrible, but if that is what it took to make his family appreciate each other, then maybe there could be some good from it.

But then he heard his son retching in the bathroom.

_**phx**_

After Joe had finally stopped throwing up he let Frank wipe his face and then lead him back to his bed. Neither boy said anything until Joe finally spoke, "I'm sorry", he whispered as he laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Demanded Frank as he sat on the bed next to Joe and pushed the hair out of his pale, sickly face.

"For ruining dinner", Joe replied feeling horrible that his aunt and father had been arguing over him, "I just can't seem to do anything right". Frank stared hard at him for a few minutes before shaking his head emphatically.

"Joe it isn't your fault – none of this is. Now I don't want to hear such silliness again, ok?" When Joe didn't respond he pushed, "Ok?"

Finally Joe just nodded his head as he said softly, "ok" as he reached up and absently rubbed his jaw, which felt like it was on fire from his eating binge and then the throwing up. Frank realized at once and offered to get him an icepack for the jaw.

"Thanks", Joe mouthed as the effort to say anything else seemed too much right now.

"I'll be right back", Frank said as he quickly left the room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. His family was still at the table.

"How's Joe?" His father asked when he saw Frank.

"His jaw is sore", Frank said as he opened the fridge and grabbed an ice pack.

"Tell him I'm sorry", his aunt called out as Frank left the kitchen. He was still too angry with them to say anything and the only acknowledgment that he made to his aunt's request was to nod his head as the door swung shut.

"Fenton, Laura," Gertrude then turned her attention to the remaining people in the room, "I was going to wait and tell everyone about this after dinner…but", she sighed and then continued," anyway – the night before I left to come here I got a call from Tim Hardy…you remember Uncle Oscar's son. Well Tim and Marcia are putting together a big family reunion at their ranch and want us all to come!"

Fenton's face light up – Tim Hardy! He hadn't heard from Tim in almost 10 years since Tim and his wife had watched the boys while he and Laura went to Niagara Fall to attend Con Riley's wedding and then stayed on for their own second honeymoon. After he had gotten back, he and Tim had just sort of lost contact with each other.

"That might be just the sort of thing we need right now!" he smiled at his wife thinking how it might be just the distraction that Joe needed to help him focus on something else, "When is it?"

"Spring break" Gertrude said glad to see her brother smiling.

"Good, I'll make sure to be around for it", Fenton said as he thought fondly back to all the vacations and camping trips that he, Gertrude and Tim had went on as kids. Fenton's father and Tim's father were brothers – close brothers just like Frank and Joe, Fenton reflected remembering the special bond that seemed to be between the two men. And when Oscar was killed in a plane crash Fenton noticed a big change in his own father, Frank, who never completely recovered. Only a week before his own death, Fenton had come into the hospital to find his father out of the bed and looking out the window. When he got closer to his father, Fenton saw silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_What's wrong?' Fenton asked, immediately alarmed. Frank Sr. turned to look at his son and taking a deep breath, he only sighed and headed back for his bed holding out his arm for his son to help him. Only when he was settled back down in his bed did he say anything to his son and then what he said haunted Fenton especially when he looked at his own two boys._

"_Son", the old man spoke, "I miss Oscar – I want my baby brother back". And then he broke down and sobbed like a baby in the arms of his grown son. Oscar had been dead for 30 years and yet his father still grieved fresh tears for him -_

"We can tell the boys in the morning", he heard Laura's voice and it brought him back to the present.

He nodded, "Yes I think that is a good ideal. Now why don't you and Gertrude go in the living room and watch that movie that you rented. I'll take care of this mess", he said indicating the kitchen.

Laura smiled broadly as she stood up and then before following her sister-in-law into the living room she grabbed her husband in a tight hug," Gertrude is wrong…I found you", she whispered as she gave him a quick kiss and then left the room. Smiling like a schoolboy, world famous private investigator Fenton Hardy began to fill the dishwasher.

_**phx**_

Joe was cold. He woke up shivering and saw that all his blankets had been tossed on the floor. No wonder, he though as he reached over to pull them back on top of himself. But suddenly the blankets twisted, turned and were no longer covers on him but the heavy mass of Paul Mitchell - Can Joey come out to play with me – he hissed before smothering Joe…Joe tried to scream but nothing came out!

Bolting up in bed, Joe was covered in sweat and hyperventilating – _it was just a dream…it was just a dream_…he kept trying to tell himself. His room was dark and gulping he noticed that his blankets were on the floor in a pile. Terrified, Joe pulled his legs up to his chest and tried to calm down. After a few minutes he had recovered enough to slowly crawl out of his bed. Making a wide arc around the pile of bedclothes, Joe crept into Frank's room and immediately felt comfort from just being in the same room as his brother. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie on the floor because of his tender sides, so he sat in the chair next to Frank's computer desk and folded his arms on the desk to make a pillow for his head.

Still cold, he grabbed the sweater that Frank had draped over the back of the chair and put it on over his shoulders. It was only then that he realized how much weight he had lost as Frank's sweater fit loosely over his frame. Joe, although the younger and shorter of the two, was the more muscular one while Frank was leaner, "_Auntie's right – I am wasting away_…" was his last thought as he slipped back into an uncomfortable sleep.

_**phx**_

Frank awoke with a start – someone was in his room! But then he relaxed as he saw it was Joe asleep in the desk chair. Sitting up he looked at the clock 7:58 AM and wondered why Joe was there. _He must have had a nightmare_, Frank realized as he quietly got out of bed and then seeing his brother was wearing his sweater, he wondered why Joe didn't have a blanket. He turned off the alarm clock and then tried to wake his brother without startling him, "Joe…Joe", he called quietly but didn't dare touch him.

Frank had found out the hard way how skittish Joe was about unforeseen physical contact when he had shaken him gently to wake him up to open presents on Christmas morning. Joe's eyes had flown open in terror and he nearly fell out of bed as he bolted up before realizing it was only Frank. He had been shaking so badly that his teeth were almost chattering and their mother had seriously thought about taking him back to the ER. An hour later, though, he had gotten over the fright and the rest of the day went as planned.

"Joe', he once again called before he saw his brother's eyes flicker open.

"Hey Frank", he said tiredly as he slowly lifted his head up and looked around his brother's room, "I guess I was sleepwalking", he tried to explain unconvincingly as Frank remembered the morning after Paul's first assault when he woke to find Joe sleeping on the floor beside his bed. He had almost stepped on him then!

Throwing him a look to let him know that he didn't believe him Frank started to head for the showers.

Joe massaged his aching neck and back muscles – he didn't sleep very well in the chair but it beat not sleeping at all in his own room. The nightmare was forgotten but the emotions that it evoked weren't and he didn't feel like going into his own room yet.

When Frank came out of the shower he was surprised to see Joe was still in his room. He had turned on Frank's computer and was checking his email.

"Hey", Frank said towel drying his hair.

"Hope you didn't mind, I thought I would check out my email while I was here", Joe said as he quickly logged off and shut the machine down.

"Is yours down again?" Frank asked remembering that Joe had a computer virus earlier this month although he and Phil had gotten rid of it.

"No", Joe didn't elaborate and then it dawned on Frank that Joe seemed to be avoiding going to his own room.

"Ok kiddo, spill – what's wrong?"

"Nothing".

"Then why are you still hanging out in my room?" Frank demanded eyeing the younger boy curiously. He didn't mind having Joe in his room but he was just wondering what was going on with him.

Joe didn't respond for a while as he began plucking some of the lint off of Frank's sweater. But then he sighed and got up as if making an important decision, "No reason", he said softly as he took a deep breath and headed to his own room.

Not buying it Frank followed buttoning up his long-sleeved shirt and tucking it into his pants. He stopped himself from laughing as his younger brother stepped widely around his bedclothes avoiding them like they were the plague before grabbing a sweater and pants out of the closet and heading for the bathroom.

"Can you please toss my blanket on the bed for me?" he called out as he closed the door.

"Little brother, you are weird", Frank said softly as he bend down to pick the comforter up and tossed it on the bed. Then changing his mind, he pulled it off again and neatly made the bed before going back to his own room to make his own.

_**phx**_

After Joe got out of the shower he wiped the steam off the mirror and took an appraising look at himself noticing that while he did look a lot better then he had when Officer Chan found him, he was still a mess.

The swelling in his eyes and jaw had come down and the bruises were now more yellow in color as they were starting to fade – the hickey on his neck was almost completely gone. His jaw was still sore if he tried to chew or talk for too long but it was getting better each day.

_Frankenstein_ _lives_, he surmised as he scrutinized the stitches over his eye and then peeked down at the ones on his chest before gently prodding his broken nose. _Broken nose? Check; dislocated jawbone? Check; black eyes? Check; punctured lung? Check; busted up ribs? Check; assorted cuts, bruises and owies? Check – yup it is the new and improved Joe Hardy_, he said to himself trying to make light of his appearance.

10 minutes later Frank was back in his room making sure he was coming down for breakfast.

_**phx**_

Joe felt bile rising in the back of his throat as he smelled the food and remembered the events of the last meal but then his aunt smiled at him after catching his attention, "Joey I'm so sorry – I was being rude. Please forgive me", she asked and Joe, feeling relived but a bit awkward, flashed her a quick smile.

"That's ok, auntie", he said softly as the food started to be passed around the table. His mother had once again out done herself with eggs, toast, bacon, sausages and hash browns. The smell of the grease made Joe's stomach churn and he picked out a piece of brown toast and carefully buttered it. As he slowly chewed it he saw his mother pour a small bowl of cereal for him realizing that he might not feel like anything too heavy.

"Thanks Mom", he said as he ate ½ of his piece of toast and the bowl of cereal. Frank noticed and actually felt good about it because yesterday morning, Joe had only had the bowl of cereal – _baby steps_ as his mother said…_baby steps_.

"Boys we have some exciting news", Fenton said after both boys had finished their breakfast. Frank had just started to drink his coffee while Joe was finishing off a small glass of milk; "We are invited to a family reunion during Spring Break!"

"Sounds great!" Gushed Frank excited about it. Both his mother's and his father's extended family were small and they seldom saw any relatives other then their Aunt Gertrude. Frank, interested in family tree stuff, was already thinking how this would be a great opportunity to dig up some more background information. He was so excited that he didn't notice a strange look filter across Joe's face before his younger brother asked, "Yours or mom's?"

"Mine. You boys should remember my cousin Tim and his wife Marcia – they are hosting the event at their ranch, " Fenton smiled back noticing how enthusiastic that Frank had gotten, "be a great time for doing more family tree research, Frank. And Joe, we could take your bike and you could putter around some more on it now that it is fixed".

Joe paled at the mention of his bike as he remembered his nightmares…_get your motor running_…the last thing he wanted to do was ride his bike. In fact, he couldn't even think about it now without wanting to be sick.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Dad!" Frank's voice interrupted Joe's thoughts, as Frank couldn't wait to tell everyone – a Hardy family reunion. It was going to be great!

However one Hardy was frowning as he thought back to the only time he had met his father's cousin and Laura, noticing Joe's perplexed look asked him, "What's wrong Joe? You don't look too excited about this".

"I don't want to go," Joe stated flatly and before anyone could ask him anything the front doorbell rang and Joe jumped up to go and answer it. Fenton, Laura and Gertrude all turned to look at Frank questioningly.

"I don't know", he shrugged his shoulders, "but he's a little skittish right now around strangers".

"But these are our family", reminded Gertrude completely mystified why Joe wouldn't want to go. And again Frank just shrugged, as he had no ideal what might be going through his younger brother's head.

"I don't know," he repeated, "but I'm sure that Joe will come around by then."

_**phx**_

Joe hesitated only briefly summoning up the courage before opening the front door. He flashed back to the last time that he had answered this door and it had been Ben Mitchell – _don't think about it_, he admonished and tried to push his fear somewhere else. Hearing his family's voice in the kitchen gave him the courage and pulling the door open he found himself staring into the face of a short, round man with glasses and briefcase.

The man stared at Joe open mouthed for a few minutes. Although Joe looked 100 better then he had last week, he was still a mess of cuts and bruises. The man quickly recovered and stuck out his hand to shake Joe's, "Hi Joe, I was wondering if I could speak to your father for a few minutes".

Joe was shaken up having immediately recognized Tys Black, the lawyer for Shane and Brian Bonner but he recovered quickly, "Come in I'll get my Dad." He led Mr. Black to Fenton's home office and had him sit down while he went to get his dad.

"Dad," he said entering the kitchen, " Mr. Black is in your office".

Fenton almost choked on his coffee and Gertrude patted her brother on his back until he held up his hand to let her know that he had recovered and then he turned to look at Joe, "You stay here, I'll be right back".

Frank looked at Joe as he immediately recognized the name, Mr. Black – could it be?

After a few minutes, Fenton came back and asked Joe and Frank to join him in his office.

_**phx**_

Biff Hooper and Phil Cohen were sitting in McDonald's having breakfast when they suddenly saw the last two people in the world they wanted to see – Lisa Hann and Janet Biggerman! The two girls came in by themselves and sat down after getting their orders.

Phil saw Biff inadvertently flex his muscles as he was angry with them about what had happened to Joe.

"Easy Biff", Phil said trying to divert any problems but then the girls saw them and to their complete astonishment, they left their table and walked towards them.

"Hi", said Lisa as she stood at their table while Janet hung back. Biff was so stunned that they would actually have the nerve to come over that he only glared at them while Phil said casually, "Hi yourself".

"Look", started Lisa, "I just wanted to say we're sorry".

Biff snorted, "Yeah, sorry you got found out probably". Lisa paled but continued as she pulled out a chair and sat down directly across from Biff and stared into his face.

"We are very sorry – if we had any ideal that we were being set up then we wouldn't have said anything! But we thought it was the truth – honest!" she said earnestly as Phil caught on to what she said and repeated, "Set up? What are you talking about?"

Janet pulled out the seat across from Phil this time and started, "it was like this, me and Lisa were sitting in the coffee shop on Saturday morning minding our own business when we hear Callie Shaw making a phone call to her friend Vanessa Bender…"

"Eavesdropping", Biff clarified but stopped when Phil shot him a look – Phil was interested in what they had to say especially since their sentence contained the name "Callie Shaw" in it.

So Janet continued," Like I said Callie made a phone call to Vanessa and I will swear on the Bible that she was speaking purposely loud so we would hear her. She said and I quote, _…well I heard him telling Frank that he was finished with girls…. No I am being serious! Yup, no more girls for Joe Hardy…. anyway what a thought. Well I gotta go – talk to you later. Ciao"_

Biff and Phil stared at the girls in shock before Biff, recovering first this time asked, "are you sure? Maybe you misheard or something". Janet fixed them with a hard stare as Lisa just laughed.

"Janet 'mis-hear' something. I don't think so", she said sarcastically, "Janet remembers _everything_ she hears. She had something like a photographic memory only more like an audio graphic memory!"

"That explains it!" gasped Phil shocked.

"Explains what?" demanded Biff feeling way left out of this conversation. Phil slapped himself in the head, "Janet is the top student in school. I always wondered if she was a genius or something because she never opened her book, at least not that I saw. I assumed she was either brilliant or just did a lot of work at home!".

Janet blushed hearing Phil talk about her like that. She hated attention, especially around boys she liked – especially around Biff.

"Needless to say, " Lisa continued, " when we heard her insinuation, of course we couldn't help but be curious. Bottom line is that wench set us up. Now we are suspended and she gets away scott free!"

"But you said you heard it from Frank", Biff tried to clarify as he was now starting to feel guilty for treating Frank like dirt while at the same time mad at Callie was setting this all up, "And isn't this giving an awful lot of credit to Callie?"

"No, I said "I overheard a conversation between Callie and Frank Hardy" but I guess Callie's name got dropped off somewhere on the gossip chain because it probably sounded more shocking to hear Frank saying something about Joe then to hear that they both said it. Anyways, like I said I'm sorry", Lisa reiterated.

"And don't be so surprised about Callie, " Janet said as the two girls got up from the table when they saw Stephen Fell come in and glare towards them, "She is one smart cat. The girl always lands on her feet – but watch her, guys, because that is one kitty who has sharp claws". And then throwing a smile at Biff, Janet left them to ponder her cryptic statement.

After a few minutes Biff looked at Phil and said, stunned, "What do we tell Frank?"

_**phx**_

"Joe, Frank I think you remember Mr. Black", Fenton Hardy said as he motioned for Joe to sit down and he stood by Frank. Turning to his youngest son Fenton watched him carefully as he spoke to the other man, "he is the attorney for Brian and Shane Bonner."

"Yes I am and I came here for a couple of reasons this morning. Firstly I wanted to arrange a time to interview Joe, with your lawyer present of course, " he added smiling at Joe and then Fenton. Neither of them returned his smile so he continued, " and secondly I just wanted to tell you that I think it is inappropriate for you or your father to investigate this murder."

"But we aren't", Frank protested as Fenton said nothing but watched the reaction of both of his sons, Joe in particular, "Your client was already caught, case closed". This made the lawyer smile.

"Of course – however I just wanted to let you know that in case the great Fenton Hardy took a more intimate look into what happened. Anyway, I thank you for your time and I must leave now. Fenton, you have my list of acceptable times so have your lawyer call me to book a slot". And then Mr. Black was gone leaving the boys open mouthed as Fenton walked him to the door.

"What was that about?" Frank demanded when his father came back. Fenton stood in the doorway for a few minutes as he watched his younger son.

"Shane didn't do it", Joe's voice was almost a whisper and Fenton nodded his agreement.

"I agree – I don't think Shane did it either", his father said but Frank just shook his head.

"What are you talking about? Shane tried to kill you in the hospital and then admitted he was going to kill Natalie", Frank couldn't understand what Joe and his father were thinking. And then he thought to himself, _I sound like Joe…well the old Joe anyway_, and he sank down into the soft chair that Mr. Black just vacated.

"We're going to investigate aren't we?' he asked more a statement then a question but Fenton only looked at Joe – it was up to him.

Joe thought about it for a few minutes knowing his father wouldn't do anything that he didn't want him to and he felt a head ache coming on. Then sighing he shrugged, "Worst case scenario – we find more evidence that Shane did it; best case scenario – we find out who really did it".

Fenton nodded – they were going to investigate.

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender picked up the phone on the second ring and heard Callie Shaw's voice on the other end. Callie had suddenly become very interested in talking to Vanessa a couple of times a day, every day since she and Joe had gotten back together.

Although Andrea Bender was still getting used to having Joe back in her daughter's life, Vanessa and Joe had fell back into the comfort zone that they had with each other. And for some reason, Vanessa felt even closer to Joe, it was like he had taken down a wall and let her closer to him then he had before and she knew which wall it was.

Joe had finally put his love and life with Iola Morton to peace. He was letting that wound heal and Vanessa no longer felt the ghost of Iola looming over her – and she truly knew that Joe Hardy was everything she needed.

"Hi Callie", she greeted the other voice sighing inwardly. She still remembered the dirty look Callie had given her when she interrupted an innocent hug that Frank had given Vanessa that night in Joe's hospital room.

"Hi Vanessa what are you going to do today?" Callie wanted to know.

"Not much. I was going to spend the day with Joe if he's feeling up to it", Vanessa answered honestly.

"Well if you have a chance do you want to go out with me? I need to pick up some last minute things for the party", Callie asked as she lazed on the large bed in the loft of the chalet that she and her father were spending Christmas in.

"You're coming into town?" Vanessa asked surprised, as she knew that the chalet was over an hour outside of town.

"Yeah", Callie said cheerfully, " I miss Frank so I thought I would come in to see him and then pick up a few more things I needed for the party".

"Well I tell you what then, why don't we meet at the Hardy's and I'll go with you from there. That way we can see the boys and not have to try and hook up somewhere", Vanessa suggested and Callie thought it was a great ideal. An hour later, Vanessa called out to her mother letting her know that she was going to go to see Joe.

"Drive carefully!" her mother called back as her daughter was already heading out the door.

_**phx**_

Joe was lying down in his bed trying to get some rest when Vanessa knocked on his door softly, "Hey Baby", she said after he told her to come in, "Frank let me in".

Joe smiled broadly at his beautiful ash blond girlfriend and moved over so she could sit beside him on the bed, "Vanessa Bender – she are a sight for sore eyes!" and this made her laugh as she gently kissed him.

"You look tired", Vanessa commented after she pulled away and saw how pale and haggard Joe's face was.

"A bit – I haven't been sleeping too well", Joe admitted as he tried to cover the yawn that escaped him.

"Well", said Vanessa as she stretched out her legs on the bed next to him, "you close your baby blues and go to sleep. I'll stay here and watch over you", she said softly as he laid his head on her lap and she hugged him, "I'll keep those nightmare away", she whispered as she lightly ran her fingers through his silky blond hair gently brushing his forehead.

Joe wanted to stay awake and talk to her but he was so tired and he felt so relaxed and safe with her holding him and rubbing his head that he was quickly sank into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

_**phx**_

Frank and Fenton spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon trying to find out anything they could about the Bonner's and Corwin Grenfell. Since they knew that Natalie's father had been blackmailing Brian Bonner, they figured there was a good chance he was also doing the same thing to someone else. And whoever that might be would have just as much motive for killing her.

"This is impossible!" Frank finally said frustrated as he rubbed his sore eyes, "if it wasn't Shane who did it then we have an ocean of suspects!" Fenton agreed, when they had originally tried to investigate while Joe was still in the hospital they had had the same problem – there were too many suspects.

Was Natalie the real intended victim or was Joe? If it was Joe then that meant they needed to be looking in another direction.

"Dad – remind me why we are doing this? I mean Shane Bonner did admit he was going to kill Natalie and he did attack Joe, I was there", Frank demanded finally pushing himself away from the computer in frustration.

"I don't know if I can explain it…but deep in my gut I don't think the kid did it because of the use of poison. Attacking Joe in the hospital, yes I can see that but not using poison. It just doesn't fit," Fenton tried to explain, "and I know that there is something else going on or else Mr. Black wouldn't have come here telling us not to investigate".

"You mean _he wants you to_, even though he said not too…" and then Frank paused as it suddenly fell into place, "wait…if he knew something that he couldn't tell us…"

"Because of attorney-client privilege" Fenton supplied.

"Yeah, because of attorney –client privilege or a blatant conflict of interest…but he did want us to find out the truth. Then…of course it makes sense now! By telling us very specifically NOT to investigate it would make us wonder if he had something to hide!" Frank almost yelled as he slapped his forehead – why hadn't that occurred to him earlier!

'That's what I think too. Mr. Black could have phoned our lawyer directly to arrange a time to interview Joe but he came over on purpose to see us," Fenton added before glancing at his time and realizing that it was past lunchtime.

"Frank can you go and check on your brother while I whip us up some grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches for lunch. I didn't realize how late it was and I promised your mother that I would feed you while she was gone," Fenton said as he was already heading for the kitchen. Laura and Gertrude had gone shopping at the mall and had told him they were going to stay for lunch – the after Christmas sales had proved too tempting, even for his thrifty older sister.

"Ok Dad – Vanessa is up there with him so you might want to make an extra sandwich for her", Frank reminded, as he wasn't sure his father saw Vanessa when Frank let her in.

"Will do", Fenton Hardy's voice traveled back as he was already in the kitchen and Frank was halfway up the stairs.

Frank stood outside the door for a moment and didn't hear any noise so he knocked gently before opening it and smiled as he looked in.

Joe was curled up sleeping soundly with his head on Vanessa's lap while Vanessa was sitting up with her head leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed but Frank knew she was awake because her fingers were lightly stroking the side of his brother's face. Vanessa hadn't heard the door and Frank felt like he was intruding so he quietly closed the door and knocked again, this time harder.

"Come in", he heard Vanessa's voice call out quietly and Frank came back in noticing this time that her eyes were open and Joe was stirring.

"Dad's making some lunch", he told them relived to see that Joe was actually looking a lot better then he had earlier that morning.

"Cool", Joe said groggily as he smiled up at Vanessa affectionately before kissing her hand, 'Thanks angel" and then with a little help he slowly got off the bed.

"I'm actually feeling a little bit hungry!" Both Vanessa and Frank looked at him in surprise – did Joe actually say he might be hungry?

"We'd better get you downstairs then!" Frank said afraid the moment would pass and the other two just laughed.

A few minutes later they joined Fenton in the kitchen. He had made grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and a small green salad to go with it.

"Hi Vanessa, sit down next to Joe. Frank could you pour a couple of glasses of milk", Fenton instructed as he placed the last of the sandwiches on the plates.

"Hi Mr. Hardy – do you need some help?" Vanessa offered but he just shook her head and told her to sit down, "I have everything under control", he finished winking at his sons. Not much of a cook, Fenton Hardy's specialty was grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches.

Joe, although feeling hungry when he woke up felt his stomach churn when he smelled the food but not wanting to disappoint his father he did manage to eat ½ a sandwich and drink his milk.

_Joe said he was feeling hungry_, Frank frowned to himself before sighing inwardly – oh well ½ a sandwich is better then none…

After dinner Joe and Vanessa lay on the couch watching a movie while Frank went back into the office with his father. He saw Joe glance longingly at them when they left and Frank knew his younger brother wanted to be in there helping them. But they had already made him promise to take it easy for another day or two before they would let him help – they didn't want him hurting himself any further so Joe forced himself to stay out of the office.

About 15 minutes later they heard someone at the door.

"I'll get it," Vanessa told Joe getting up and fixed him with a stern look so he wouldn't try and get up.

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw knocked on the front door of the Hardy house and was surprised when Vanessa opened it. While she knew that the other girl was going to be there and had even seen her Explorer parked outside, Callie hadn't been expecting Vanessa to answer the door.

"Hi Van", she said recovering quickly and brushing past the girl and into the house. She saw Joe lying on the couch but didn't see Frank.

"Where's Frank?' she asked taking her coat off and then handing it to Vanessa to hang up. Joe saw the look on his girlfriend's face and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"In the office", Joe did say stifling a grin and before anyone could stop her Callie was marching off towards the office.

_**phx**_

Three phone calls later, Fenton Hardy hung up and looked at his older son with a strange look on his face. Frank having heard only his father's side of the conversation figured out that he had just learned something interesting.

"What is it dad?" he wanted to know curiosity getting the better of him.

"That was Sam Radley", he said although Frank already knew that. Sam was his father's associate and they were an excellent team, "he managed to get a partial client list for Mr. Grenfell and when he was rhyming off the names to me, one struck me as being kind of odd…" his voice trailed off as there was a quick knock on the door before it opened and Callie Shaw poked her head in and smiled at them.

"Hi Frank, Mr. Hardy", she said as Frank immediately went over and gave her a quick kiss and big hug. Mr. Hardy smiled and excused himself from the office sensing that they wanted to be alone.

"Hey – I wasn't expecting you today", Frank said thrilled. He had been disappointed that Callie and her Dad had decided to spend the holidays at the chalet and this was the first time he had gotten to see her since Christmas Eve.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked coyly and Frank just pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Does this seem disappointed?" he growled playfully. Callie laughed and then she noticed the open folder on the large mahogany desk.

"Are you guys working on something?" she asked pouting to indicate her displeasure. Every time that Frank worked on a case, Callie hardly saw him and with her party only a few days off, she wanted to make sure he would be there.

"Well…actually yes", admitted Frank and before he could even stop her Callie had stepped over the desk and glanced down at the folder. Frank quickly closed it, "Sorry Cal, but it's confidential" afraid that if she found out she might be upset as he had originally thought she was responsible for killing Natalie and trying to kill his brother.

But Callie had seen one name circled in red ink over and over again that way someone would doodle while they were on the phone – "Grenfell" and her face paled visibly.

"You're not investigating Natalie's death, are you?" she said in hushed tones, "But I thought that Shane Bonner did it".

Frank sighed, "So did I but now I am not so sure. Anyway Callie, you can't tell anyone about this, ok? We are kind of doing this unofficially if you get my drift?" Callie smiled sweetly and gave him a quick hug, "Don't worry sweetie – I won't mention it to anyone".

Less then an hour later Vanessa and Callie left to go pick up the last of the party stuff – they took Vanessa's truck because it was better in the snow which had been steadily accumulating for almost two weeks now!

Frank grabbed his father's arm as he remembered that they were in the middle of a conversation when Callie arrived and indicated that they go back to the office. Joe had fallen asleep on the couch and after checking to make sure he was comfortable, they left the room so as to not disturb him.

"Ok Dad, you were saying you were a bit surprised by one of his clients…" Frank started but then stopped as he saw his father studying him seriously for a few moments before saying, "Frank – I don't know if I want to tell you…yet…I am afraid it might upset you to find out. So why don't we wait a couple of days until I can find out more".

Frank was shocked – _his father didn't want to tell him?_

"But…" he started and Fenton held up his hand.

"No buts Frank – No, the more I am thinking about this the more I think you don't need to know right now. Trust me, ok?" His father's tone booked no room for argument so Frank just huffed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

_How dare he…first he wants our help and then….AAAAHHHHH_! Frank was very frustrated with his father and tiraded around his room for a few minutes before a quiet knock interrupted his anger.

"WHAT!" he yelled angrily and then took a deep breath realizing he was overreacting. _The less Joe acts like Joe…the more I'm acting like Joe_ – the thought struck him. Joe was the one who threw temper tantrums and slammed doors…not Frank.

"What - I said!" he repeated much more quietly this time but when the door still didn't open, Frank yanked it open and immediately regretted his behavior as two intensely blue eyes stared back at him in shock.

_**phx**_

Joe had been sleeping when he heard his brother slam the office door and tramp upstairs. At first he thought it was unintentional but when he heard Frank stalking around upstairs he decided to go and see what the problem was.

He knocked on the door and then jumped about a foot as his brother roared "WHAT" – Frank didn't normally roar. Shocked and a bit afraid, Joe hesitated about knocking again when he heard Frank call out again and then pulled open the door to see him standing there.

Almost immediately Frank started to apologize but Joe stopped him, "Frank don't – it's ok. You're allowed to be upset." Although if the truth was told, Frank had scared the wits out of him but he was determined to not make this about him after all something was obviously bugging Frank.

"You want to tell me why?' asked Joe as he went over and sat at the desk – he didn't like standing for very long or else his ribs ached.

"No not really. Just something Dad said", Frank said letting out a big sigh and dropping down on his bed.

"Ok", said Joe deciding on another tactic, "Tell me what is going on between you and Biff?"

"Nothing", the loud unexpected voice from the doorway said and Joe actually jumped up off the chair, startled.

"Sorry Joe", Biff immediately apologized as he and Phil came into Frank's room.

"Your Dad let us in", explained Phil although neither Hardy boy had heard the door. Joe relaxed and sat back down willing his pulse to slow down – he had to get over being so jumpy he silently scolded himself as he was getting tired of people apologizing to him all the time for something that they didn't do.

Just then the phone rang and then their father's voice called out, "Joe! Frank! It's Chet!"

"I'll get it", Joe said getting back up knowing that Chet was going to want to know how he was feeling anyway. Phil and Biff were relived because they wanted to talk to Frank alone knowing that Joe would be upset if he heard them talking and good ol' Chet was long winded on the phone so they knew that Joe would be gone for at least 10 minutes.

"Frank I'm sorry", started Biff as soon as the door was closed, "I'm still a bit peeved that you would have said anything like that to anyone. But I do know that you love Joe and would not have wanted anything to happen to him". Frank felt his eyes tearing up – how could Biff doubt how he felt about his brother but he decided not to pursue it, only relived that they were talking again.

"Biff…I'm sorry too – I didn't mean it. I….", and then he stopped as Phil interrupted him knowing that Frank felt a tremendous amount of guilt over what had happened –

"Frank", Phil said looking at his friend and wondering how he was going to feel once they told him.

Phil and Biff had spent the last couple of hours trying to decide what to do. They ended up at Chet's house and brainstormed with him and Tony, who was at the Morton's dropping off some left over pizza to their big-appetited friend.

_Chet and Tony had sat in shock listening to Biff and Phil as they told what the girls had told them._

"_Callie?" Tony said in disbelief shaking his head. While it was no secret that she didn't like Joe, the ideal that she would orchestrate the rumor was unfathomable._

"_Yes, Callie", reinforced Biff angrily and then calming down continued, "the big question is whether or not we tell Frank and Joe"._

"_Not Joe", Chet said immediately," he's having a hard time with all this as is without thinking that his brother's girlfriend started it". The others agreed, although as Tony pointed out, "but it couldn't be any worst then him thinking his own brother started it"._

_They all agreed on that, as well until finally Biff sighed and, jamming a piece of pizza in his mouth, he swallowed it before reminding them, "Yeah but it is one thing to think that the whole mess started because some idiots took something out of context…and quite another to find out someone you know started it on purpose". Then he paled as he realized how unfair he had been to Frank – Frank would never have done anything to hurt Joe and Biff knew it._

"_Crap", he said softly and they all turned to look at him, "I got to talk to Frank". No one asked him why as they all knew what was going on between them – well everyone except Joe that was._

"_You need to tell Frank", Tony finally said as he looked down at his pager and saw that he was needed back at the pizza joint but he was determined to finish his thought before he left, "If he knows then he will be a lot more wary around Callie and Joe, if not…" his voice trailed off and Chet finished the thought as he walked his dark haired friend to the door._

"_if not then Callie might try something else. At least this way, we can all be watchful to make sure she doesn't set up anything else"._

A little while later Biff and Phil showed up at the Hardy household with the unenviable task of telling Frank the truth – Callie had started everything….

_**phx**_

"Hey Chet", Joe answered cheerfully.

"Hi Joe, how are you feeling?" Chet asked. Phil had called him from the driveway and asked him to call and keep Joe on the phone as long as possible because they wanted to talk to Frank alone. So he had waited for 5 minutes before calling.

"I've been better but not bad", Joe replied as he took the extension into his own room so he could lie down. He knew that Chet liked to chat on the phone and right now Joe was in the mood to listen to anything else except about him.

"Hey did you…" and Chet went on to talk about the movie that he watched last night until the conversation eventually drifted over to the topic of the party that was looming around the corner.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy sat on his bed in stunned silence reeling over the revelation that his friends had just made to him – Callie had set it up? He shook his head in disbelief; _no she couldn't have…could she_? Again his own mind rang with the doubts as he thought about the coincidences that she seemed be involved with one way or another – starting with Natalie and Joe's poisonings.

He remembered how only a few weeks ago he had vowed to keep a closer eye on Callie and Joe, "How could I have been so blind?" He finally asked quietly, his face pale as he kept thinking about Callie and how much he cared for her.

"Frank…you had no way of knowing", Phil defended his friend who just shook his head.

"No. My guard should have gone up as soon as she brought up Joe in the conversation. Callie never talks about Joe. I just thought she was trying to make amends…you know", he looked at them desperately for their confirmation that what he was saying made sense and both Biff and Phil agreed with him.

"Frank – you had no way of knowing," Biff repeated and then the three boys sat in silence for a few minutes when they heard Joe's laughter through the walls as he laughed at something Chet said and it was like music to their ears. Joe laughed very rarely now – he smiled but seldom did an out loud laugh. Not like he used to anyway…

A lump rose in the back of Frank's throat as he heard his brother laughing, "I have to break it off with her", he whispered and then he looked at them in horror, 'but I love her…."

Phil and Biff didn't know what to say to their friend. He was being torn in half between two people he loved – his baby brother and the woman he was planning to marry some day…

"Well maybe you don't have to", Phil started to say and Frank looked at him with something akin to hope in his eyes while Biff just glared at him wondering how Phil could even say such a thing, "Look I am sure that Callie didn't intend for this to happen. I mean how could she? She probably just thought it would be a little fun – Joe would be called a few names and then it would blow over like every other bit of gossip that had went through school. There was no way she could have known what Paul was going to do".

"You're defending her?" Biff asked starting to get angry, as he couldn't believe what Phil was saying.

"No I am not defending her however, we have all been in situations where things have gotten out of hand, unintentionally. I just think to go and break up with her right now isn't the answer. After all she did only make the comments, Lisa and Janet were the ones who ran with it…."

Sighing, Frank knew that he really did not want to break up with Callie, he did love her, "Thanks Phil – I think you're right but I am going to be a lot less gullible around her. I just wish I knew what she had against Joe…_I love her what else could she want?"_

"Frank can you do that?" Biff demanded.

"Can I do what?' Frank asked unsure of what Biff was asking.

"Can you love her in spite of what you know she's done? In spite of the fact that you will never be able to trust her with regards to Joe?" Biff clarified and Frank was quiet for a few moments before he answered truthfully.

"I don't know Biff. I really don't know if love is enough…. but I need to find out…because I do love her".

_**phx**_

The next couple of days passed quickly with the each morning finding Joe Hardy sleeping in the chair next to Frank's computer desk. Frank knew that Joe was having nightmares but the younger Hardy still did not want to talk about it although he was becoming more and more reluctant to spend much time in his own room alone.

Before any one knew it another year was ending and the brothers were getting ready to go to Callie Shaw's best New Year's Eve party ever….

Frank walked into his brother's room and received a whistle of approval from the younger boy as he saw how handsome his dark haired brother looked in the tuxedo. Joe himself was definitely no slouch as he conceded the tying of his bow to his brother. He was horrible at those things.

As Joe took one final look at himself in the mirror he started singing "I'm too sexy for my hat…too sexy for my hat…imagine that" as he paraded around his bedroom strutting his stuff and pretending he was prancing around a catwalk. Frank burst out laughing relived to see his brother in such fine spirits.

Joe had made big improvements in the last couple of days and slowly he was beginning to see more of the old Joe as he was bouncing back.

"You'll be too sexy if you undo that tie!" he warned jokingly as he saw Joe pretending he was going to undo it and throw it at him.

"Party pooper!" Joe muttered before he started to try and get Frank's bowtie off and the brothers wrestled playfully before Frank noticed the time and they went downstairs.

"Well well", their mother gushed as she saw the two handsome young men come down the stairs with wide happy smiles and flushed cheeks. She had heard the rukus and knew they were carrying on and the sound heartened her spirit. It was nice to see Joe slowly coming back to them," Look at my beautiful boys Fenton! Look at your sons".

Fenton Hardy came out of his office and felt his chest bursting with pride. He seldom saw his sons dressed in tuxedo's and suddenly wondered if it would be considered too much to require them to be worn at each meal.

"Have a good time, boys", their father said giving them each a quick hug as their mother kissed their cheeks before reminding them, "And look after each other, ok?"

"We will, Mom!" two voices chorused before they grabbed their overcoats and headed for the Envoy. It would take them over an hour to drive there and Joe offered to drive. The roads were slippery and the radio had been warning of another overnight blizzard but Joe was an excellent driver and loved driving in any kind of weather.

Frank was relived at Joe's offer because although he was a good driver himself, Joe was better in the snow. So he settled into the passenger's seat and after buckling up, Joe backed out of the driveway and headed for the highway onramp.

"Are we picking up Vanessa?" Frank asked thinking that if they were going to it would be faster to go the other way.

"No", said Joe deftly maneuvering onto the highway. The snow had already started and traffic was light but Joe knew it was going to take longer to get to the chalet because the roads weren't very good, "she went earlier to help Callie set up. And Chet is picking up Phil and Biff in his dad's 4X4. But I did promise Biff he could get a ride home with us".

Pretty soon Frank found himself being lulled to sleep by the radio and the sound of the truck tires on the snow. Before he knew it, he felt himself being shaken awake by Joe.

"We're here".

Frank opened up his eyes and saw the chalet with various vehicles parked outside – Vanessa's Explorer, Callie's Porsche, the Morton's Chevy Blazer, and Tony's Jeep were among them.

Callie had seen the Hardy's drive up and was out on the step waiting for them along with Vanessa. The brothers were speechless as they looked at the two beautiful women waiting for them.

"Oh my god", Joe pretty much summed it up as they walked towards them. Callie had on a beautiful black dress with a v-neck and no sleeves while Vanessa was dressed in a shorter red backless dress. Both dresses clung to the girl and accentuated their figures – it was going to be a memorable night, Frank thought as he reached for Callie.

"I thought you were lost!" Callie said as she waited for them to get onto the porch before giving Frank a big hug. Vanessa did the same to Joe and then they all walked inside.

"Wow this is fabulous!' Joe said as he looked around in awe. The Shaw's had really out done themselves this year and then his eyes took in the buffet, 'And is that curry?" he demanded as his mouth started to water. His appetite had been growing steadily and he was actually hungry now as he smelt the East Indian cuisine tickling his nose.

"Yes", said Callie pulling Frank towards the large area they were using for the dance floor, "but Joe Hardy you stay away from it – we aren't eating yet!"

Joe just stuck out his tongue at her earning him a quick little pinch on his arm by Vanessa, "be nice", she said grinning relived to see Joe acting like himself.

"Do I have to?" he pretended to pout before allowing himself to be lead to the dance floor and his arms encircled Vanessa's waist as he drew her in and they slow danced together oblivious to the music or other people around them.

'They look happy", Frank commented as he glanced over and saw his brother and Vanessa on the dance floor. Callie gently moved his face back to hers and her eyes shone in the dimmed light and Frank's desire for her had never been stronger. She gently pulled his chin towards her and passionately kissed him. Frank saw a tear trickle down her face as he kissed her and he brushed it away thinking she was caught up in the emotion in the moment.

An hour later the guests were starting to get hungry so Callie announced that the buffet was now open and a few people were starting to grab plates and move over to it. Callie glanced around and saw Joe and Vanessa were still on the dance floor. Frank saw her gaze and was instantly on alert – why did Callie seem interested in what Joe was doing?

But then she turned to him and smiled.

"Frank do you think it is ok for Joe to be doing so much dancing? I mean he still hasn't recovered yet and I don't want him passing out at my party", she asked and he breathed a sigh of relief, of course Callie would be worried that Joe was going to get sick or something and _ruin her party_. Relaxing he grabbed her arm and steered her towards the buffet.

"Don't worry about Joe. Let's go get something to eat" although he was a little worried about his brother overdoing it but it was New Year's Eve and he had already promised himself that he was going to try and back off and let Joe enjoy the evening. Tomorrow he would make sure that his brother stayed in bed recovering, but for now…let them dance.

_**phx**_

Joe and Vanessa were lost in each other's eyes. Around them people milled, danced, ate and had a good time but to Joe and Vanessa, they were the only people in the world. His vibrant blue ones sparkled in the lighting as her soft gray ones shone up at his.

"I love you", he said huskily leaning over to nuzzle her neck. He felt her tremble and then she whispered back to him, "I love you too" and they just continued dancing afraid to let go of each other.

Joe was thinking about no one and nothing except Vanessa and being with her; Vanessa was thinking about nothing except how glad she was too have Joe back. They just held onto each other and danced.

_**phx**_

Reginald Shaw watched the party from the loft, his eyes hardly leaving the blond haired boy dancing with the blond in the red dress. He knew what Callie was planning on doing and he hoped it would work because if not, then he would have to take over.

_**phx**_

"This is awesome curry!" Chet Morton complimented as he sat down next to Frank and Callie.

'Thanks it's from my favorite place", Callie said smiling although her stomach was in jitters. She knew what she was going to do but it still made her nervous – everything depended on Joe. And so far, he wasn't doing what he was supposed to.

Frank couldn't help but notice that Callie kept glancing towards to his brother and Vanessa and he frowned slightly – what's going on, he wondered. Biff caught his eye and Frank realized that Biff had noticed as well. Excusing himself from her, Frank walked towards the bathroom and Biff quickly followed. They stopped just outside and smiling and nodding at each other pretended to be joking around.

"You've noticed too?" Frank confirmed as he nodded and pretended to find something funny.

"If you mean Callie's preoccupation with your little brother then, yes I've noticed", Biff said sarcastically.

"She told me she was concerned with Joe overdoing it and getting sick", Frank said although he was only partially convinced and Biff nodded.

"Well I could see that – after all this is her big party and it Joe does pass out or something, it might put a damper on the evening. I don't know, I guess all we can do is keep an eye on him", Biff said referring to Joe.

"Sounds like a good ideal. I've trying to give him some space because I don't want him feeling suffocated especially since he is having such a good time with Vanessa…" Frank began as he saw his brother and Vanessa still on the dance floor.

"I'll ask Chet, Tony and Phil to keep an eye out as well. That way you can relax a little and Joe shouldn't notice as much if we kind of take turns", Frank was relieved. It would be easier on him knowing that his friends were going to keep an eye out as well as Frank was starting to get an uneasy feeling about the evening.

"Thanks that would be great…and you should try that curry it is fantastic", Frank said as he then went to the bathroom before going back to sit with Callie. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

_**phx**_

"I'm starved", Vanessa said almost an hour later.

"So am I", Joe said surprising himself. He had forgotten about the buffet and now his stomach reminded him that he was hungry as well. Neither he nor Frank had had any supper in anticipation of the food at the party.

As they walked towards the buffet, Joe finally took a good look around at the other guests and stopped to say hello to his friends. He felt a little sheepish for ignoring them but he and Vanessa were lost in their own world.

Vanessa piled up her plate with rice and vegetables as she wasn't a big curry lover but she did like everything else. She then went over to sit near Frank and Callie assuming that that was were Joe would like to sit.

"Callie this is wonderful", she said and Callie just smiled back noticing the happy glow on Vanessa's face. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Joe was still at the buffet as if he couldn't decide which to choose. Tony noticed as well and chuckled.

"Poor Joe doesn't seem to know which to choose" and the others laughed although they were all thinking the same thing, the old Joe would have taken some of everything but now that his appetite was still in recovery mode he was being a lot more selective. He knew he wasn't going to eat much so he was determined to pick what he knew he would enjoy the most.

Callie's heart almost stopped when she saw him bypassing the curry and putting a little rice and vegetables on his plate. _He's not going to have any curry_, she thought to herself and panicked a little. That was the one contingency she hadn't thought about but then she relaxed as she saw him double back and put some chicken curry on his rice.

Sitting across from her, Chet Morton screwed up his face for a second as thought he saw Callie getting a bit tense as she glanced a couple of times back at Joe who was taking up something to eat _– what's going on with her,_ he wondered as he watched Joe then walk towards them and sit down balancing his plate on his knees.

'This looks great, Callie!" he said flashing her a genuine smile. Joe had decided that since Frank cared so much for her, he would try his best to get along with her – after all if things continued at the rate they were going she would probably be his sister-in-law in a few years. That thought actually made him shiver and both Vanessa and Frank saw him and were instantly concerned.

"Are you ok?" they asked simultaneously and Joe actually laughed almost knocking his plate off his lap.

"Yes Mom, Yes Dad!" And everyone was laughing –

And then Joe took a couple of bites of his rice and curry.

_**phx**_

_Hmm this is pretty good_, Joe thought as he swallowed the first bite, but just as he was swallowing the second bite he started coughing - it felt like there was a lump in his throat. All around him, everything seemed to spin and then his eyes widened in horror – his throat was closing up, he couldn't breathe!

_**phx**_

Frank noticed that something was wrong as Joe tried to stand up knocking his plate of food to the floor as he stared wildly at them clutching his throat.

"He's choking!" Vanessa screamed and Biff jumped up and tried to get a hold of Joe as Frank was transfixed on the plate of curry on the floor and he flashed back to the previous summer when the same thing had happened to Joe during their "Deadly Engagement" case when they were asked to find Sanjay – Joe had this same type of reaction to something he had eaten in New York's Little India. He immediately jumped up and started running for the van.

"FRANK!" he heard Phil shouting and he just yelled back one word "CARDAMOM!"

_**phx**_

Joe's lips were turning blue and as he passed out and Biff caught him before he hit the ground Phil was already calling 911.

"911 – please state the nature of the emergency." A friendly voice on the other end of the phone said.

"My name is Phil Cohen and my friend is having an anaphylactic shock reaction to cardamom."

"Where is your location so I can sent an Emergency Response vehicle? And is he conscious?"

After giving them the address of the Chalet Phil looked back at Joe "No – his lips are blue…he isn't breathing!" Phil yelled as he saw Biff check Joe's pulse and then start CPR. What was taking Frank so long?

_**phx**_

Frank raced towards the Envoy frantically pushing the automatic door opener to unlock the doors. He quickly opened the glove compartment starting to panic – where was it? It was always here…

_**phx**_

"Ok", the 911 dispatcher's voice said calmly trying to keep the boy from panicking, "does your friend have a Allergy Kit? It should have an epinephrine dispenser like an EpiPen. Your friend needs that injection immediately!"

"I don't know if he has one", Phil said trying desperately to remain calm as he watched Biff trying to do CPR but with Joe having a blocked airway, there was nothing he could really do.

The 911 operator paused for a moment – she didn't want to tell them this but they needed to know, "Phil listen to me. If your friend doesn't get an epinephrine in the next two to three minutes, he will die!"

All the color drained from Phil's face as he passed the phone to Vanessa and started running for the door "FRANK!"

_**phx**_

"Where is it…where is it!' Frank was almost hysterical as he searched for the allergy kit. When the boys had returned home after Joe's first reaction to cardamom, his parents had taken Joe to the family doctor who gave him a prescription for the allergy kit. In it was an Epi-Pen which the doctor had warned them must be administered to Joe with in the first few minutes after exposure or he would die from the anaphylactic reaction.

Frank insisted that it be kept in the truck or taken with them if they went away from home because he remembered too well how close he had come to losing Joe that day. If it weren't for the fact that two paramedics were having their lunch at the next table and they had epinephrine in their truck, Joe would have been died in less then 5 minutes.

They had only gotten a replacement pen just before Joe was poisoned a few months ago and Frank tried desperately to remember where they had put it. And then as he heard Phil yelling his name – he remembered – the First Aid Kit!

A few seconds later, Frank and Phil stumbled back into the chalet and Frank quickly administered the Pen into Joe's leg. He just pushed up against the leg and gave the end a push. The strong needle pieced through Joe's pant legs and into his muscle.

Now all they could was wait. The 911 operator was still on the other end. An ambulance had been dispatched but due to their isolated location and the intrepid weather it was going to take a while.

"Breath little brother…breath", Frank whispered as he and everyone else waited with baited breaths. And then he heard a little wheeze and within a few minutes a cheer went up as Joe Hardy opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

'Take it easy", Biff warned helping Frank restrain Joe who nodded and lay back down still gasping.

Vanessa spoke to the 911 operator, "He's awake now and seems to be recovering quickly….I don't think we won't need the ambulance", she added as Frank indicated that Joe was going to be fine. He had seen Joe recover from this kind of reaction before and knew he would be fine.

"Good," the operator replied, "I will recall the ambulance but keep a close eye on your friend. He will probably be exhausted. Make him get some rest and stay away from the cardamom!"

After thanking her, Vanessa hung up.

10 minutes later Joe had finally recovered enough to drink some of the water that Chet offered.

"Joe why don't you go upstairs and lie down for a while. You can use my room it is at the top of the stairs, "Callie asked shaken up from seeing Joe's quick reaction to the spice. She knew he was allergic and that Frank would have an Epi-Pen in the truck because she had seen it before. However, she had never actually seen anyone have a severe reaction like that before and it did shake her up.

Callie never truly understood how fragile a life could be – it could be so easily taken…with just a simple bite.

_**phx**_

Vanessa followed Biff and Tony as they helped Joe up the stairs. Although he was breathing fine, he was exhausted from the ordeal and a bit shaky on his feet so his friends supported him, one under each arm into the loft.

Frank didn't go with them – he had something to take care of first.

Pulling Callie to the side, he hissed, "What the hell do you mean serving food with cardamom in it? You know Joe's allergic to it – he almost died!"

Callie started to cry as she saw how angry Frank was, "I didn't know, Frank! Honestly. I didn't know!' she broke down sobbing and Frank wanted to pull her in his arms and comfort her but he couldn't right now – he was still too angry. How could she not have known?

"Frank", a new voice said and Frank turned to see Mr. Shaw standing behind him. He placed a supportive hand on his daughter's trembling shoulder, 'If you want to blame anyone, blame me. Callie said she wanted East Indian food for the buffet and I made the arrangements. She had told me which restaurant to order from specifically but I remembered this one and had enjoyed their curries much better". He paused and looked straight into Frank's dark brown eyes, "I didn't know Joe had any allergies or I would have made sure I used a restaurant that didn't use cardamom. I'm sorry, Frank. I truly am".

Frank looked from the older man to his daughter. He wanted to believe that Callie was innocent but in light of everything else that had been happening he just wasn't too sure. But, on the other hand, why would Mr. Shaw lie?

So sighing in defeat, he reached out to Callie and pulled her in his arms, 'I'm sorry", was all he said as he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Callie threw her father a grateful look before she buried her head in Frank Hardy's chest and allowed him to comfort her.

_**phx**_

"Are you feeling better?" Vanessa asked Joe as she finished tucking him into Callie's bed. Tony and Biff had already left to give them a few minutes together before Joe got some rest.

"Yes", he said tiredly and then he looked at his watch, "It's 11 pm – one hour until midnight. Wake me in time, ok?"

Vanessa gently kissed him on the cheek before promising him she would and then with one more glance at him she turned off the light and closed the door.

_**phx**_

Downstairs the party mood had pretty much left everyone. The buffet was quickly dismantled and all the food was thrown out in the fear that some of the cardamom might have contaminated the rest of it as Frank told everyone that he didn't have another Epi-Pen with them.

After comforting Callie, Frank left her sitting with their friends while he called home and told his parents about Joe's reaction. Thankfully his father answered and Frank knew it would be better if Fenton explained it to his wife and sister then if Frank did. At least he could there to reassure them that Joe was all right.

Fenton listened tight-lipped before making Frank promise to keep an eye on anything that Joe was going to eat.

"Be careful on the drive home – the weather is starting to act up again", Fenton told his son as he wished for the hundredth time that night that the chalet wasn't so far away," and if the snow sets in, I want you all to stay there for the night, got it?"

"Got it", Frank replied almost saluting before asking his father, "Oh and can you remind Mom to call the pharmacy about getting a replacement Epi-Pen for the truck?"

After quickly assuring Frank he would, Fenton hung and turned back to tell the two anxious woman about Joe's allergy attack.

_**phx**_

Joe felt a gentle kiss on his cheek as a warm hand moved to unbutton his shirt and stroke his bare chest.

Opening his eyes, he found he could see nothing as the room was in total darkness.

"Vanessa", he started to say but she gently placed her fingers over his mouth to quiet him while she started to kiss his chest before straddling his waist and kissing him fiercely on the lips. Responding he kissed her back as her hands continued to caress his chest and he ran his hands down the length of her smooth back.

He heard her moan as he gently traced small circles in the small of her back. Her mouth pulled away from his and then he groaned as she started to kiss his chest.

'Vanessa", he once again whispered and then he quivered as she began moving down his chest kissing him gently and then her hands were undoing his pants.

"No!" he said sharply and then gently pulled her face up to his so he could kiss her again, "We aren't ready yet", he said softly and then taking her in his arms he began nuzzling her neck and he could feel her moving beneath him as she turned so that she was mostly underneath him. It had hurt his chest a little to have her weight on him so he didn't protest.

And then as Joe's hands ran threw her long silky hair he felt a chill pass through him – _long hair?…Vanessa has short hair…_

_**phx**_

"Have you seen Callie?" Frank asked Vanessa as he came out of the bathroom and didn't see his beautiful girlfriend anywhere.

"No", Vanessa shook her head looking at the time – it was almost time to go and get Joe up before the New Year.

Frank saw Mr. Shaw talking to a couple of their friends and went over to him.

"Hi Mr. Shaw did you see Callie anywhere?" he asked after thanking him for the wonderful party they were throwing. The older man thought for a few minutes before he motioned towards the stairs.

"I saw her heading for the stairs a few minutes ago", he said before turning back to Tony and Chet.

"Come on let's check on Joe, anyway", Vanessa said grabbing Frank's arm and pulling him towards the stairs, "Callie probably needed to get something out of her room."

Frank sighed and followed, Vanessa was probably right…

_**phx**_

"What the…" Joe started to ask as the room door opened, the light came on and Frank Hardy and Vanessa Bender stared in horror as Callie Shaw lay in the bed wrapped in the arms of Joe Hardy!

Callie's lipstick was all over Joe's face and as he tried to get up they saw it was all over his bare chest and then Vanessa's hand flew to her mouth as she even saw that Joe's pants were undone!

Frank stared in horror. His baby brother and his girlfriend were in bed together…

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' Frank roared not caring whether or not he was heard. _His brother was in bed with his girlfriend…!_

Joe was staring in horror at Callie Shaw.

"Vanessa?" he said not fully understanding what had happened before he turned back to his brother and tried to do up his pants and button his shirt. Frank was just glaring at them and Joe felt his knees go weak. He had never seen such a look on Frank's face before – it scared him but before he could say anything Frank crossed the distance between them and without even thinking he hauled off and punched Joe in the face.

"You are not my brother", he said in a voice devoid of all emotion before he turned his back and walked out. He couldn't say anything to Callie and right now he didn't even care about the traumatized look on Joe's face – his brother was in bed with his girlfriend and Frank couldn't get the image out of his mind. He had to leave before he did or said something even worst.

Joe didn't care that his jaw was aching or that his nose was bleeding – he had to talk to Frank. He had to tell Frank the truth…but before he could do anything Frank had stormed out of the house, jumped into the Envoy and fish-tailing slightly, sped down the dark road.

Joe ran into the snow screaming, "FRANK! FRANK!" and then he collapsed into the snow as he realized that he was alone - his brother had left him…For the first since the day he was born, Joe Hardy didn't have his big brother standing beside him…protecting him…loving him…being his brother.

Vanessa Bender walked past Joe to her own truck. She was furious with him – how could he have done that to her? She had only left him less then 15 minutes earlier…how could he? And then as she turned on the SUV and her headlights illuminated him sitting there in the snow she stopped. She was planning on following Frank's lead and going home but as she stared at him and thought about everything that had happened up to and including finding him and Callie together she realized it didn't make sense.

Why would Joe be with Callie? He didn't like even like her…And why would he hurt her? Why would he hurt Frank? It didn't make sense.

_**phx**_

In the house, the rest of the partygoers were in shock. Although only Frank and Vanessa had seen Joe and Callie, what had happened spread through the party and Biff, Tony, Phil and Chet stood there in shock not knowing what to believe. But they did know one thing – Joe Hardy would not have hurt his brother in that way. A womanizer? Yes, but sleep with his own brother's girlfriend? No. There had to be an explanation.

But then as they though about it, they felt a nagging doubt about his innocence. Joe was not the same person that he had been before Paul's attack – but had he changed that much? The friends didn't know…

But before any of them recovered enough to go after Joe, Vanessa turned the truck off, got out and walked over to stand in front of Joe. She saw his nose was bleeding and offered him a tissue. He looked up at her through red eyes and her heart almost broke. Joe looked so lost and alone that all her anger at him melted and she gathered him in her arms and ignoring the cold, held him while he cried.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy flew down the road not really caring about anything as the image was frozen in his mind of his brother and his girlfriend – in bed, kissing, touching…

"Damn!" he shouted slamming his fist into the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that they would have done this to him, especially Joe. Joe was his baby brother…he loved Joe…how could he have betrayed him in such a way?

Bitter tears stung Frank's cheek and as he didn't even bother to wipe them away. Suddenly in the glow of the headlights he saw two red eyes shining at him - a large dark haired animal was standing in the middle of the road. Frantically Frank swerved to avoid it and the black SUV crashed through the trees as it went out of control and off the road!

The last thing that Frank Hardy remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of the airbags deploying.

_**phx**_

"Callie?" a voice said softly and Callie turned towards it. Her father was standing the doorway of her room looking at her. When she turned towards him, he sighed and came in closing the door. Callie was still sitting on the bed where Joe had left her when he got up and bolted out the door after his brother and girlfriend.

She was just sitting there starting straight ahead. Her father sat beside her on the bed without saying anything for a few minutes. Downstairs they could here guests getting ready and leaving.

"What happened?" she asked quietly wondering how it had gone so bad so fast – it wasn't supposed to go down like this," Frank wasn't supposed to find us." She turned her green eyes onto her father who only shrugged.

"I had it all planned. I would seduce Joe and then blackmail him into giving me some of the money. He would have paid me anything to keep Frank from finding out…." Her voice tailed off as her father gently stroked her hand.

"Callie I have a plan – I've been thinking it over all evening as I watched you and Frank together. I know how you can have Frank and get the money too", Callie turned to him with wide eyes, already suspecting what he was going to suggest.

"But it won't work – Frank saw us…he'll never want anything to do with me!" she pleaded but her father just shook his head.

"Callie darling never underestimate the power that a woman can have over a man. Especially a beautiful woman like yourself. You will get Frank back – all you have to do is convince him that Joe was the aggressor.

Look everyone knows that he is one pretty messed up kid – what that Mitchell kid did to him was awful but we can use that our advantage. And now with Frank finding him with you will be the final straw that drives him over the edge."

"No Daddy – don't", she begged, "I couldn't stand it if you went to jail! I will think of something else – this can still work".

"No", her father said firmly as he stood up towering over her, "Your plan didn't work but it can still be salvaged. _We will win_ – I promise you that dear daughter. Now, " and reaching over he grabbed her dress ripping it just a little, "sit here until someone comes by and be the victim, Callie – _remember Joe was kissing you – _"

With that Reginald Shaw left the room as he saw Callie bury her head in her hands and start to cry – now all he had to do was find a girl to talk to her…

_**phx**_

Joe refused to go back into the house so Vanessa led him to her truck and saw him get settled into the passenger seat before going back to the Chalet to tell everyone that she would take him home.

"I was supposed to get a ride home with the Hardy's", Biff stated flatly as he watched Vanessa heading towards the door but Chet grabbed his arm.

"I'll drop you off on my way – do you want to grab your stuff and we'll go now as well?" he offered as most of the guests were already leaving. Everyone was still in shock – it was 11:45 PM, they were supposed to be getting ready to count down to a new year.

_**phx**_

Looking around as he came downstairs Reginald Shaw tried to figure out who would be the best person to find out what had happened. He saw Vanessa Bender grabbing her jacket and heading for the door and called out to her, "Vanessa!"

The short haired blond froze as she heard his voice wondering what he was going to say.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as he was already pulling her to the side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Biff and Chet already leaving, followed by Phil who was also being dropped off by Chet but she did notice Tony and he nodded to her indicating that he wouldn't leave until she and Joe did.

Thanks, she silently mouthed and then turned back to see Mr. Shaw looking at her strangely for a few minutes before starting to talk, "Vanessa I know this is going to be awkward in light of what just happened but I need a favor from you." He paused only a moment before continuing, "Please talk to Callie. She won't talk to me and she is very upset".

"Oh course she is", Vanessa replied heatedly – was he stupid…before continuing, "she just got caught in bed with her boyfriend's brother. Look Mr. Shaw I don't think I can talk to her right now…"

He nodded emphatically, "I understand but I don't think you realize what I am asking from you – Callie's dress is ripped and she is hysterical. I think Joe Hardy was trying to force himself on her and I thank God that you and Frank found them when you did. I shudder to think what might of happened…" his voice trailed off wavering.

If Mr. Shaw's head had split in two and she found out he was from another planet, Vanessa would not have been as surprised as she was – was he actually implying that Joe tried to….Vanessa couldn't even put the word into her thoughts…NO! Never.

'No! Joe wouldn't do that!" she hissed suddenly feeling like all the air in the room was being sucked out.

"Normally I would believe you…but you have to admit that he hasn't been the same since…well…since that other boy molested him".

"Tried to molest him", Vanessa corrected needing to make the distinction as her heart was sinking. Mr. Shaw was right. Joe had been different but trying to force himself on Callie Shaw? No she would never believe that!

_**phx**_

Frank didn't want to open his eyes. At least while he was unconscious he was saved from the pain of remembering what the people who were supposed to love him had done.

"No Joe", he just whispered as he could feel blood trickling down his face. He still didn't want to open his eyes – he just couldn't bear to see the white world around him, especially now that his own had turned so black.

_**phx**_

Chet, Biff and Phil rode in silence. They didn't know what to say. They had seen Joe sitting in Vanessa's truck but he didn't acknowledge them so they just piled into Mr. Morton's old beat up truck and left the chalet.

The anticipated blizzard was beginning to pick up and they were just glad that they had decided to leave when they did or else they would probably be stuck all night at the chalet.

"Happy New Year", Phil then said from the back seat.

"Huh?" asked Chet as Biff looked at the time on the dash and it read 12:00 and both boys just glanced at each other sadly – they should have been celebrating right now with their dates not driving along the dark back roads towards Bayport.

"Hey what's that?" Biff pointed as he saw what looked like a light off to the side of the road. Slowing down then coming to a complete stop, the three boys jumped out of the truck as they quickly realized what it was – Frank's truck and it had gone off the road!

_**phx**_

"Callie?" Vanessa said quietly as she couldn't believe that she was actually doing this – trying to calm her down. If anyone else had asked, Vanessa would have told them to find someone else but she had always thought highly of Mr. Shaw and was only doing this because he asked her to.

Callie was crying and Vanessa noticed for the first time that her dress was ripped so she came in and sat down beside the obviously distraught girl.

"Oh Vanessa!' she sobbed and flung herself in the other girl's arms, "I'm so sorry…I'm" Vanessa just held her not knowing what to say. Finally after about 10 minutes Callie had managed to calm down enough to talk.

"What was going on Callie?' Vanessa asked quietly not sure she wanted to know it even if Callie did tell the truth.

"I was just coming in to see how he was doing, you know…I feel so guilty about the curry thing. And…and" she broke down again, upset and then regained her composure, "I thought Joe was asleep and reached over to pull the comforter back over him when he…he…he grabbed me!" Now she began crying hysterically oblivious to the look that had crossed Vanessa' face.

At first Vanessa thought Callie was lying but as she heard how upset the girl really was she couldn't help but wonder if she were telling the truth. Even Callie wasn't that good an actress…was she?

"I'm so glad you came in when you did, Vanessa…" Callie started looking into Vanessa's gray eyes with her own green ones imploring her to believe what she was saying, 'If you hadn't…oh my god…" she then collapsed in Vanessa's arms and it was another ½ hour before she had recovered enough for Vanessa to leave.

_**phx**_

Joe was sitting stone faced in the truck. He was totally drained of all emotion and was to the point he couldn't care anymore. He didn't even acknowledge his friends when they walked by as he was too busy trying to figure out what had happened…_Why did Callie come to him pretending to be Vanessa? She had to have known that he would think she was his girlfriend…Why did Frank just assume that it was unexplainable?_

But then as Joe thought about how he would feel if it had been him who walked in Frank and Vanessa in the same manner, he would have thought the same thing – _and that is what is comes down to_, he thought sadly as he knew he was going to have to work hard to convince Frank of the truth – _do I have the strength to do that?_ He then asked as he closed his eyes and laid his head back wondering what was keeping Vanessa so long. She had started the truck up before leaving and the warm air added to the exhaustion he felt almost lulled him into sleep but he opened his eyes when he heard the driver's side door open and was surprised to see Mr. Shaw climb into the driver's seat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the boy as he turned off the truck and glanced at Joe.

"I've been better", Joe admitted not quite sure what to say to Callie's father. He never had much interaction with the older Shaw but had always liked him as he seemed to be such an agreeable sort of man.

And then he froze when he heard Mr. Shaw's next words, "First the Mitchell kid and now my daughter? Honestly, Joseph you were a lot less trouble for your family when you were dead". And then sighing deeply the man opened the door, got out and walked around to Joe's door opening and grabbing Joe by the arm he began pulling him out.

_**phx**_

"Frank! Frank!"

Frank opened his eyes to see the anxious ones of Chet Morton's peering back through the driver's window, "Are you ok?"

Chet saw a cut on Frank's face but other then that the dark haired boy looked none the worst as the truck was nestled into a snow bank just off the side of the road. The airbags had deflated and Frank pushed the driver's one out of his way as he undid his seatbelt and then tried the door.

"I've been better", he retorted as Biff gave the door a tug and it opened so that Frank could slowly pull his 6 ft 1 frame out of the drivers seat. His head was splitting but other then that he just felt the beginning of a painful bruise across his chest from the seatbelt.

The boys surveyed the damage and were relieved that other then being stuck in the snow, the truck was reasonably undamaged.

"There was a deer on the road and I swerved to avoid it", Frank said slowly as he realized how lucky he was to be walking away from this. Many people are killed each year on the highways when they strike large animals such as deer, moose or caribou.

"Dad has a tow hitch on the back of the truck, I can try and pull you out", offered Chet as he was already heading towards the Blazer parked up on the road.

"Thanks", Frank said noticing that the snow had really started to come down in the few minutes he had been unconscious and he reached to check out the gash on his forehead.

"I'll get your first aid kit – it's nasty but it doesn't look too deep", Phil said glad to have something to do while Biff went with Chet to help turn the Blazer around and hook the two trucks up. The blazer being a heavier older model was more then capable of pulling the lighter vehicle out of the snow and a little while later the Envoy was back on the road.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked concerned as Frank had not said much to either of them and Frank slowly nodded his head.

"I will be…I just can't believe it. Joe and Callie…" his voice trailed off in a whisper and Phil gave him a quick hug.

"Frank this is Joe we are talking about. I am sure that there is a logical explanation for what you saw?' although off the top of his head he couldn't offer Frank one. Neither could Biff or Chet who were now back within hearing distance.

"I don't know this time, Phil – Joe hasn't been the same since the attack and I don't know anymore…who knows what he is thinking. All I can say is that I don't want to deal with it tonight and I don't want to see him or her right now" he finished opening up the door.

Biff was already climbing in the passenger side and when Frank looked at him Biff just shrugged and quipped, "You don't mind do you? Save Chet some gas in that clunker of his".

"Hey", Chet quipped back, "This clunker just hauled that sorry ass out of the snow!" Even Frank had to smile at the exchange.

"Shut the door", Frank said and with one final wave to Chet and Phil, the black truck continued on its way, albeit at a much more slower and cautious rate with the blazer right behind. They would go their separate ways once they hit Bayport.

"Did you see him?" Frank asked Biff after they had driven in silence for about 15 minutes. Biff knew who he was talking about and what he was really asking. Biff had seen Joe's nose bleeding when he raced past them after Frank.

"He's fine", he said to ease Frank's mind, as he didn't bother to tell him about Joe's breakdown after Frank left – the dark haired boy was going through enough already and besides Vanessa was being there for Joe. Joe would be all right.

No matter how mad Frank was at Joe, Joe was still his little brother and Frank still worried about him – even if Joe didn't think so.

"I was just so mad…I hope his nose is ok", Frank glanced at his fist guiltily as it hurt a little from the contact it had made with Joe's face – and he remembered seeing the blood. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered how often he had promised that no one was going to ever hurt his brother again…and then here he was with his brother's blood on his hand.

"This is too hard…" he finally said as the tears trickled down his cheek, "I don't know what I am supposed to do anymore".

Allen "Biff" Hooper just stared straight ahead into the blinding snowstorm unsure of what to say.

As they continued driving an image flashed through Frank's mind of a dream he had a couple of weeks ago – _Joe had been calling out to him for help from a dark lake but Frank was so consumed with Callie that he had let his brother drown…_

Slamming on the brakes Frank turned to Biff, "I need to talk to Joe – I need to know what happened". Biff was not surprised but a bit relieved – he hated when the brother's fought. So it took a few minutes later but Frank turned the Envoy around and headed back towards the Chalet.

_**phx**_

"What's he doing?" Chet asked as he saw Frank slam on his brakes and then to his amazement start to turn around. An ideal dawned on him and he looked at Phil and said astonished, "he's going back to talk to Joe!"

A few seconds later, Chet's cell phone rang and Biff told Phil exactly that and then the Blazer also pulled at 180 and started back towards the Chalet as well.

_**phx**_

After Vanessa was finally able to calm Callie down enough to leave her she went back downstairs and sat in front of the fireplace. She knew Joe was waiting for her in the truck but she wasn't sure she wanted to see him right now.

Tony had hung around waiting for her and was shocked when she told him what Callie said happened.

"No way", he said adamantly, 'I don't care how much Joe has changed in the last couple of weeks, there is no way he would do something like that to anyone – including Callie or _even you_!" he stressed the last part willing her to believe her.

"Look", Tony continued, "I've known Frank and Joe since grade 2 – I have seen Joe go through a lot of hell especially in the last two years and there is one thing I can tell you and I would bet my life on it. Joe Hardy would never attack anyone in the way that Callie is saying he did. No, I'm sorry I refuse to believe that, "his dark brown eyes bored through Vanessa's own gray ones, "Especially after what Paul tried to do to him".

"You've seen how Joe is – you can barely touch him without him flinching let alone him assaulting or grabbing anyone. I'm sorry, there must be something else!" Tony's face was getting flushed because he was so upset and Vanessa could never recall seeing him look so pissed off.

"Well then what else could it be, Tony? I saw it with my own two eyes, Callie was in Joe's arms and he was kissing her!" Vanessa's voice was pleading – _please let there be another explanation!_

"I don't know – has anyone thought about asking Joe? Hell for all I know maybe Callie came onto him!" Tony blurted out and Vanessa laughed.

"Come on Joe? She can hardly look at him without grimacing let alone try and seduce him. You know how she feels about him". Vanessa actually scoffed and then she stopped and her eyes went wide as she looked at Tony, "Wait a minute…Frank turned the light on when he opened the door…do you think…no it couldn't be…"

"What? Do I think what?" Tony demanded.

"Do you think Joe thought it was me?"

_**phx**_

Joe tried to stop himself from being pulled out of the truck as he assumed that Mr. Shaw wanted to knock him around a bit for what he thought had happened upstairs but when Mr. Shaw suddenly pulled out a small revolver, Joe knew it wasn't going to be good.

_**phx**_

Reginald Shaw knew his words had the impact he was hoping for when he saw the look on Joe's face just before he shut the truck door. Now he just had to make his move – he couldn't leave it too long. The timing had to be perfect or else everyone would be suspicious.

Pulling Joe out of the truck, Mr. Shaw pulled out the gun he carried and indicated that Joe head towards the house.

He thought about his daughter and was sorry that her plan had fallen threw. It sounded good in the beginning, play a little game of cat and mouse with Joe and then blackmail him. Joe would have paid - but how much? Mr. Shaw just wasn't sure that he would pay enough so he had to sabotage Callie's plan – he needed more then he felt she could deliver.

Now there would be just one loose end – Frank Hardy but Mr. Shaw wasn't too worried about that either. Callie had been there to comfort Frank before and she would again. Frank would forgive her and marry her to compensate for the guilt he would feel over what Joe had done to her.

_My precious_, he thought as he followed Joe holding onto his arm with one hand and the gun in the small of Joe's back with the other_, I'm sorry but this is much bigger then you could handle…Daddy is going to take care of it now._

_**phx**_

Vanessa and Tony looked up when they saw Joe and Mr. Shaw come into the door and then before they even realized that something was wrong, Mr. Shaw pushed Joe towards them and then pulled up the gun so they could all see it. Tony caught Joe before he fell at their feet and then helped Joe up. Instinctively Joe stood in front of Vanessa to protect her while Tony fell into stance beside him not knowing what Mr. Shaw was intending to do.

Smiling sadly he looked at the teens, "I really regret that it has come down to this but there really is no other way".

"Mr. Shaw – I'm sorry but I didn't do anything to Callie!" Joe exclaimed thinking the father was distraught of a presumed impropriety but the older man just snorted.

"No I am afraid it goes much further then that Joseph – you see you have something that I want. And am in fact desperate to get", he said. Vanessa and Tony both turned to Joe uncomprehending what Mr. Shaw could be talking about. And then they saw Joe's face go white as he suddenly realized what it was all about – what everything is always about…the money.

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw heard her father's voice from downstairs and then she heard Joe Hardy's.

"Joe?' she said shaking her head, "What's he still doing here?" She was sure that Joe would have left right after Frank did, why was he still here?

After Vanessa had left her, Callie changed into her nightdress and grabbing her robe to pull over her, she quietly opened her door just a crack so she could see what was going on. Across the room in front of the fireplace she saw Vanessa with Tony and Joe standing in front of her and then she gasped as she saw the gun in her father's hands.

_**phx**_

"You want the money", Joe said quietly and from behind him he heard a little gasp from Vanessa.

"What money?" she wanted to know as Tony also paled. He was one of the handful of people who knew about the Plyth's money and was surprised that Mr. Shaw might know.

"His money!" Mr. Shaw said pointing to Joe with the gun, "or didn't you tell your little sweetheart about it, Joseph? Of course not, I guess – can't have gold diggers after it!"

"Vanessa is not a gold digger!" Joe defended and Mr. Shaw laughed at his naivety.

"Of course not Joseph, none of them ever are!".

"What are you going to do?" Joe then demanded wanting to change the topic as the older man's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Well it is quite simple actually – kill you all. Horrible murder-suicide, I am sure it will make the front page", and then he smiled, "Of course there will also be a picture on the front page of your grieving brother being comforted by his inconsolable girlfriend…my Callie!"

_**phx**_

Callie was in shock as she heard her father's words – he was going to kill all of them so she could have Frank and the money too – _so_ _she would win?_

_**phx**_

Outside the Envoy and Blazer pulled up and turned off their lights. The storm made it difficult to see more then two or three feet in front of them and as the boys headed towards the front porch.

_**phx**_

Mr. Shaw moved closer to the teens and they instinctively backed up as he smiled, "I must say thank you to Paul Mitchell first", and then he paused to see the horror flicker across Joe's face at the sound of that name, "he was instrumental to all this. See before he really did that job on you, we were just planning on blackmailing you – I am sure you would have paid handsomely to keep Frank from finding out about your tryst with my daughter".

"But then, " and he got close enough to run the barrel of the gun down Joe's cheek and smiled as he saw a bead of perspiration trickle down the boy's face, "Paul attacked and almost raped you – and it gave me this opening. You see my boy, you've been acting just different enough that when coupled to what happened here tonight would make anyone snap.

And snap you will do. First you will kill your friend – sorry Tony but you should have left with everyone else, and then your girlfriend. Callie will try to escape and will be wounded – probably in the arm – lots of blood but she'll be ok and so will I. And then you have your choice."

"Choice", was Joe's hoarse reply as he was beyond horrified at Mr. Shaw's plan.

"Of course choice. And you have to thank Callie for that because I was unaware of your food allergy…so you can either blow your own brains out or have some more curry. Either way, you'll be dead. And then when Frank inherits the money, Callie will get her share as his wife. Kind of fool proof actually…" and then he stopped as Joe suddenly burst into laughing but not before he glanced over to Tony and mouthed the word "GO". Vanessa looked at her boyfriend concerned – had he finally snapped? While Tony understanding what Joe meant hoped his friend knew what he was up to.

"What's so funny?" demanded Mr. Shaw before he grabbed Joe by his collar as Joe was almost buckled over with laughter. He shoved the gun in his face and hissed, 'Tell me or else I will take away your choice and shoot you now!"

"Ok, Ok…don't get your knickers in a knot…there is only one flaw in your plan…Frank isn't my beneficiary", again Joe roared and Mr. Shaw grabbed him and threw him against the brick fireplace knocking the wind out of him. Tony saw his chance and grabbing Vanessa's arm raced towards the front door and out into the blizzard.

Mr. Shaw wasn't concerned with them though – he had Vanessa's truck keys and had slashed Tony's tires – he could deal with them later and this would actually work out even better as everyone would be horrified at how mad Joe had went when he hunted down and killed his friends.

_**phx**_

Tony and Vanessa almost knocked over Frank as they ran smack into the boys coming up the stairs. Pulling them away from the door, they quickly filled them in on what was happening as horror flooded their faces –

"Vanessa, here's my phone – call my Dad and the police. Get them up here as soon as possible. Come on guys we need to get inside", Frank instructed as he was desperately trying to come up with a plan. And then his grandmother's voice flooded his mind, "Frankie did you know that there is an old wives tale that says that whatever you are doing on New Year's Day is what you will spend the whole year doing!"

_Oh great_, moaned Frank, _I'm going to be rescuing my kid brother all year – if he survives tonight_, he added grimly.

_**phx**_

"What are you talking about?" roared Mr. Shaw – this hadn't occurred to him as he naturally assumed that Frank would be Joe's beneficiary and he shook the boy to emphasize how serious he was. Joe was beginning to feel the start of a migraine coming on.

"Just what I said – Frank isn't my beneficiary. In fact no one in the Hardy family is in my will. So killing me isn't going to get you any of the Plyth money!"

Mr. Shaw was furious and grabbing Joe by the throat he tossed his across the floor as he brought up the gun and prepared to shoot him anyway.

"Daddy", Callie's voice behind him made him pause as she had come down the stairs unnoticed and was now moving next to Joe, "Don't".

"Don't what?" he said confused. What was she talking about now?

"Don't shoot him, please", Joe was too shocked to do anything.

"Callie, I have to – we can still make this work. With him gone you can have Frank and no one will be in your way", Mr. Shaw said confused as to why Callie didn't want him to kill Joe.

"No, Daddy – I've already lost Mom to alcoholism, I can't loose you too", she said as she started to cry – she didn't want to win this way. Callie Shaw was no murderer and she could not stand by and let her father kill anyone, even Joe.

"Sweetie, you wont' loose me. I'll be right here", he said as he tried to get her to move away from Joe but Callie wouldn't and was now standing almost directly between him and the gun. Joe couldn't believe it.

"Daddy – no. Mr. Hardy will find out and you will go to jail. Winning isn't that important, is it?' her green eyes implored him to put the gun down but Mr. Shaw was too far gone.

"Winning isn't important? Haven't I taught you anything? Winning is everything and you do everything to win. I have to", and before anyone could react Mr. Shaw pulled the trigger.

_**phx**_

"NO!" screamed Frank bursting in threw the front door with Biff, Chet, Phil and Tony behind him as he heard the gun shot.

Mr. Shaw looked over as he was tackled and quickly disarmed by the three boys as Phil and Frank raced to Joe and Callie.

Callie was lying on top of Joe and the front of her robe was slowly covering in blood. Joe, underneath her, gently eased her off him and when Frank heard him say, "I'm ok", he almost fainted with relief as he dropped down beside his brother and Callie.

Her eyes were half open and she was smiling at him, "I'm sorry Frank…I love you…"

"Sssh", he said as he put his fingers to her lips, "don't speak – an ambulance will soon be here", he added hearing Phil already dialing 911 behind him but Callie shook her head.

"No…I have to say it…I'm sorry…I just love you so much…tell Joe…tell Joe I'm sorry…I never meant …" she grimaced in pain as she started to lose consciousness and Frank had to strain to her words before she passed out, "it was only a little lie…." And then she was unconscious.

_**phx**_

It took the ambulance over and hour to get to them with Fenton and the police right behind him. Mr. Hardy was relived to see his sons were ok and as they loaded Callie on board, Joe insisted that Frank go with her.

"I'll drive Joe", Biff offered Mr. Hardy who was torn between staying at the crime scene and driving Joe to the hospital and they were soon on their way behind the ambulance. Seeing the questioning look on the blond Hardy's face when he saw the deflated airbags, Biff filled him in on Frank's accident.

Joe closed his eyes and sat back stunned at how close he had come to losing his big brother. _If Frank had hit the animal or went off the road in a different way_…he shuddered to think. And all because of him and Callie…

_**phx**_

By the time they had arrived, Callie had already been taken into surgery and they joined Frank in the waiting room. The two brothers sat side by side but said nothing – neither of them knowing what to say. Frank felt guilty when he looked at how Joe's nose was swollen again while Joe felt guilty when he saw the gash on his brother's forehead…eventually they succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in the chairs.

Frank, hearing the doctor calling his name, jostled his brother awake.

"Ms. Shaw has lost a lot of blood but none of her organs were damaged. We will keep her for a couple of days to monitor her and as long as there are no major complications, she can go home. However, she will need complete bed rest for another week or so", the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Frank asked and the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family can go in unless she wakes up and asks for you specifically", he said truly apologetic," I would suggest you go home and get some rest as it will be another couple of hours before she regains consciousness anyway. Have you contacted her mother?'

Frank shook his head, "We don't know where she is".

He had only met Mrs. Shaw a couple of times. Callie never talked about her mother but when Frank had asked if she was going to be at the party, Callie had only sighed and said her mother was gone 'on holiday' right now. 'On holiday" was what Callie called it whenever her mother just disappeared on a drinking binge. She would be gone sometimes for a week and sometimes for a month before she would come home again and stay for a while before going off again.

"We have your number and will call if her condition changes", the doctor promised before being paged for another patient.

"Come on big brother, let's go home", Joe said as he took Franks' arm and led him to their truck. An hour later both boys were asleep and Joe was even too exhausted for nightmares and for the first time since the incident, Paul Mitchell let him sleep.

_**phx**_

Frank awoke a couple of hours later with a splitting headache and stumbling to the bathroom quickly took two Tylenol resisting the temptation to take one of Joe's painkillers as he saw two left in the bottle. Looking at himself in the mirror he was startled by his own reflection.

The gash on his forehead looked worst then it really was and he gingerly wiped off some the blood from around the cut with a damp facecloth – he had been too tired when he got home a couple of hours before. Dark circles under his bloodshot eyes bore testimony to the previous night as he shook his head sadly in its recall – what had happened?

First Joe almost dies from a severe allergic reaction, then Frank finds him and Callie in bed together and to top it off – what was with Mr. Shaw?

Sighing, he closed his eyes for a few minutes before stepping into the shower and turned on the warm water – he was going to be in there for a while.

_**phx**_

Joe woke when he heard the sound of the shower being turned and for a few seconds he was confused as he looked around and then realized that he was home in his own bed. Was everything a dream, he wondered but feeling his nose throbbing a bit more then yesterday he realized not only wasn't it a dream…it was a nightmare.

Starting to sit up he heard a soft knock at his door and called out, "Come in".

Fenton Hardy poked his head in, "Can I come in?" he asked noticing who pale Joe looked this morning, "How are you feeling? Frank phoned and told us about the curry".

Joe had almost forgotten about that it seemed so long ago, "Fine – I just don't think I will feel like eating curry for a while…even non-cardamom curry. What's up?" he added as he saw the perplexed look on his father's face and knew he had something to tell them. As if on cue, the shower shut off and then a minute later they heard Frank going into his own room.

"Frank", Fenton called out, "Can you come in here please – as soon as you're dressed?"

Five minutes later, Frank was in sitting at Joe's desk wondering what was going on. He figured it might have something to do with happened at the party.

Fenton ran his fingers threw his graying hair briefly before starting, 'As you know I stayed behind with the police and went to the station with Mr. Shaw. Honestly I didn't think he was going to say anything but I think he feels tremendous guilt over shooting Callie so he made a statement. He confessed to trying to kill Joe and then he went one further…". Mr. Hardy paused knowing his sons were going to be as much in disbelief as he was when he heard Mr. Shaw admit it, "he was the one who put the poison in the kool aid at the school play".

"What?" Joe's whispered in disbelief.

"Apparently Natalie's father has been blackmailing Mr. Shaw for years and he did it to get him to back off especially since he was starting to have money problems and I would suspect the blackmail was probably substantial…Natalie wasn't supposed to die – just be very sick but he screwed up the amount he put in and she died, " he stopped when he saw Frank trying to say something.

With his brown eyes glazed over in shock Frank just said, "Callie must have seen him and that was why Joe saw her behind the stage that night".

"Yes, " Joe interrupted, "I said I thought it looked like she was looking for something. I guess that something was a _someone _– her Dad".

"And it was just a coincidence that Callie and Natalie didn't get along", Frank spoke sadly as a lot of other things clicked into place.

The phone rang and they head Mrs. Hardy answer it before calling out, "Frank, Joe that was the hospital – Callie is asking to see you…both of you!"

"Thanks Mom!" Joe yelled back as he headed for the shower his mind reeling over the revelations that his father had just made.

Frank just sat for a few minutes before his father finally said quietly, "Reginald Shaw was the name that Sam told me about yesterday. I didn't want to tell you because I know how you feel about Callie and I didn't want to distract you from last night. You deserved to go to that party without nagging suspicions in the back of your mind about your girlfriend's father. I'm sorry Frank but I did what I thought was best."

With that Fenton Hardy stood up and squeezed his son's shoulder supportively. He loved his sons and hated to see them in any kind of pain and he knew that Frank was hurting right now because he had been betrayed by the woman he had loved…and still loved, "You know where I am when you need to talk", and then he left.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy sat in Joe's room after his father left and listened to the sounds of his brother in the shower. He had figured out that the whole thing was a set up and that Joe hadn't betrayed him but it still didn't make him feel any better – in fact he felt worst.

How could I have thought that about him, he wondered as his own words came back to him like salt in a wound…_You are not my brother…_and he felt the tears sting his eyes.

A few minutes later Joe opened the door and was surprised to see that Frank was still in his room. And then before he could react, Frank jumped up and grabbed him in a big hug not caring that Joe was still wet and only had a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry", he cried as he just wanted to hold onto Joe, "I'm sorry". Joe held him until he finished crying unnerved to see Frank so undone. This was his big brother, the person who was always there for him…

"Frank", Joe said a few minutes later as he looked into his big brother's brown eyes with his own vibrant blue eyes, "You never have to apologize to me…you're my brother, even when you don't want to be. Now come on let's go and see Callie…and Frank…thank you".

Frank was confused what was Joe thanking him for.

'Thank you for loving Callie. Yes - she had made my life miserable…but in the end she saved me. She loved _you_ enough to save me. I don't know about anything else but to me that's worth a 'do-over", " and with a final quick hug to his big brother who was stunned by his logic, Joe shoed him out of the room so he could get dressed.

_**phx**_

"Callie", Frank asked tentatively as he opened her room door and pulled aside the curtain around her bed. She was on a ward with three other people and this shocked him until he remembered that his father said Mr. Shaw was hurting financially – he just had no ideal how bad it was.

Callie was lying in a hospital gown and Frank gasped as he saw how pale and helpless she looked. Deathly white and with no makeup on, she looked about 12 as she held out her trembling hand for him to take.

"Frank", she gasped, "I wasn't sure you would come".

As he held her hand and smiled at her his own eyes tearing up and said gently, "Hey Callie".

_**phx**_

Joe had waited outside for a few minutes as the nurse had instructed that only one person could see her at a time. After he saw Frank slip in behind the curtain he took a quick glance at his watch and then went to look for a payphone. Usually a patient at Bayport Hospital it took him a few minutes to find a phone as he shuddered remembering the last time he had been here only a few weeks ago.

A nurse he knew came over and was relived to find out that he was not a patient this time. She had been working in the ER the night that Joe had been brought in after Paul attacked him and she was pleased to see how much better he was.

"The phones are along that corridor", she said before waving goodbye, as she had to go and check on a patient.

10 minutes later when he had come back, he saw that Frank still had not come out and sat down next to the room door to wait.

_**phx**_

"I'm sorry about my dad…and about what I did", she started before she had to rest and he put his fingers to her lips.

"Callie, it's ok – really. I won't say I understand why you did it but it's ok. You need to concentrate on getting well now. You need your strength", he said the words he thought she wanted to hear although it wasn't all true – _it wasn't ok_…but now was not the time to deal with it and he knew it.

"Frank…NO…It's not ok", she gasped, "I was jealous…I was stupid…I don't deserve you…." She started to cry and all Frank could do was pat her hand, "and yet you came…I love you, Frank Hardy…I just wanted to be first with you…".

Frank knew what she was talking about…Joe.

"Callie I love you and Joe. There is no limit to how much love I have – I don't love you less because I also love Joe. I just love you both differently. Joe is my brother – yes, when he needs me I am there but Callie…you were the woman I wanted to marry – I would have been there for you too. But you never let me. And then you always wanted me to choose you no matter what else were going on.

We would have had the rest of our lives together…you and me…but that wasn't enough was it?" he said softly as he already knew the answer. It wasn't about being first…it was about being the only one. And as the old saying goes "No man is an island" and Frank Hardy couldn't be an island…even for Callie.

_**phx**_

"Joe?" Frank said surprised to see his brother sitting on the floor outside the room. Joe almost asleep, just about jumped out of his skin and Frank sighed. The road ahead for his brother was still a long one and he just hoped he was strong enough to be there for him, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you but Callie asked if she could talk to you…alone".

Joe looked unsure, he didn't know what she wanted to say and he wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with her. He didn't want Frank still thinking that there was something going on between them and Frank must have realized this because he just gave him a quick hug and said, "Go on – it's ok. I'll wait here". And then Joe nervously pulled back the curtain and saw Callie Shaw looking up at him with sad green eyes.

_**phx**_

"Take care of Frank", she pleaded as her voice betrayed how weak she was and Joe just nodded.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he knew she didn't really have anywhere to go. Her father was in jail and lord only knew where her mother was. And he knew they had no money left – her father had used the last of his everything to put together this party for her.

"I don't know, Joe", she said as the tears began again.

"Callie", he had to say it, "Thank you for saving me. You didn't have to". Callie looked at him surprised.

"Yes I did", she said her eyes shining brightly, "because you see, Joe Hardy, money isn't everything... When I heard you tell my dad that Frank wasn't your beneficiary, I suddenly realized why you hadn't told anyone about the inheritance…" her voice trailed off as she tried to reach the glass of crushed ice beside the bed and Joe got it for her. She smiled thankfully as her mouth was so dry and then she continued, "…You're giving it away. You were afraid that the money would change you…and, Joe it would have…I am just learning how powerful any amount of money is…it can give – but it usually takes away more then it can ever give", she finished thinking about her family.

Joe was dumbfounded, Callie figured it out and he only could nod, "I just want to be me – and lately I am having a hard enough time just remembering who 'me' is…let alone trying on a "rich me". I don't want the money…I can't have it…I can't."

She couldn't help it and she started to laugh and it ended up as a cough before she recovered enough to say, "You don't want to give it me by any chance?" She had to ask and Joe, relieved by her attempt at humor laughed back

"I can't let you have it, but how about if I let you just borrow it for a little while" Callie almost laughed again until she saw the look on his face.

_**phx**_

When Joe came out of the room, Frank was waiting for him and as they were walking towards their truck was struck by a thought…

"The Devil you know is better then the devil you don't", he said and Joe looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about", he demanded impatiently as he was tired, getting hungry and his nose hurt.

_Now that sounds like the my Joe_, Frank smiled a bit hearing his brother's impatient tone before he turned to him and said seriously, "Callie and Mr. Shaw. While I knew Callie was not exactly in the Joe Hardy fan club…I had no ideal what Mr. Shaw was capable of…and he was willing to shoot you!"

Joe interrupted him with a stern look, he was tired of this conversation already and wanted to end it, "Callie saved my life – for all I care she could be the new president of the Joe Hardy fan club…anyway can be grab something to eat – I'm starved!"

Frank laughed the New Year was already starting to look up, "Sure, feeling up for some curry?"

_**phx**_

_Three Days later…Plyth Estate Main gate_:

The ambulance pulled threw the open gates and up to the house. Winston Abernathy watched the young girl being transported out of the van and instructed them to take her upstairs to a room that was already made up for her.

To say he had been shocked by Joe's request was an understatement but after listening to everything the boy said, he understood completely and was once again floored by the depth of compassion that he had. Joe wanted her to stay and recover somewhere where she could be looked after and away from the accusing stares that would be everywhere she went.

He stopped them as she was carried by and said, "Welcome to Plyth House, Ms. Shaw, I hope you will make yourself comfortable while you are here. Ms. Corradi, the cook, has made some broth in anticipation of your arrival and I will have it sent up to your room as soon as you are settled".

'Thank you", was all the pale faced blond girl could say as she was still reeling from the generous offer that Joe had extended to her and exhausted from the long flight. And as she was carried upstairs and got a little look around the house, the only thing she though was…_so this is obscenely rich_.

_**phx**_

Winston watched her go and thought to himself…_two houseguests in such a short time, maybe there is life after death for this old house_…and then he closed the door and headed towards the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Corradi.

The End


End file.
